Life After Death
by JenovaRemnants
Summary: Destiny plays a new hand, allowing Zack Fair to live on. With the world as their enemy, how will Zack and Cloud go on? And will Cloud's attraction get in the way? Old friends will resurface, old foes shall return and a new saga begins. CloudxZack YAOI!
1. To Live Is To Have Honour

**A/N:**** Hey, guys. So, we've all had those daydreams, after playing Crisis Core, of Zack's survival. We've all wondered what things would be like if he lived, right? Well, I decided to start a story to show my version of that common dream. It starts off with the scene on the cliff-side as Zack is dying. This story continues from Crisis Core. So, basically, everything that led up to this was featured in the game. In other words...Zack isn't gay...YET! He's still in love with Aerith at the moment, but all of that will change soon.**

**I LOVE this pairing more than any other and have tried a story featuring it before. However, I'm really gonna put a lot of effort into this one (more so than my last stories) and will try not to rush things. This is gonna have plot as well as sex so don't expect any heavy stuff in the first few chapters. But, hopefully the story will keep you interested until the naught parts ;)**

**Please enjoy and, of course, review!**

**

* * *

WARNINGS: Yaoi, scenes of violence, Zack (warning of his own), and creativity!**

**KEY: **

"(Insert dialogue)" = Speech

"..." = Awkward Silence

_(Italics_' = Thoughts

"**(Bold)"** = Angeal Speaking

"_(Italics)_" = Speech During Dream or Vision

'_(Italics)_' = Speech through Phone/Device

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

**To Live Is To Have Honour**

He dragged his body through the mud, a small groan of pain escaping his lips every time his body scraped against a sharp stone. But, none of that mattered...not now.

The rain was falling heavily, all light having left the world. It cascaded down onto the boy, causing golden locks to stick to his cheeks. It made the SOLDIER uniform feel heavy on his weak body, earning jolts and shudders of protest. He wanted to fall, to lie upon the muddy ground, to fall into an endless dream full of happiness.

However, as he began crawling through the vast litter of ShinRa helmets and discarded weapons, the will to continue moving intensified and he began scurrying across the muddy rock faster, dragging his unresponsive legs carelessly- no longer caring for his own comfort or safety.

Not one fallen soldier from ShinRa could be found amongst the rubble, not one corpse of the 'enemy' littered the cliff-side. The bodies of the dead must have been removed, which meant only one thing...they had been victorious.

The teen felt his eyes sting as he gazed out at the darkened horizon, searching for some hopeful spark.

Images of joyful moments, moments of laughter, moments of friendship, moments of pure happiness- they all fluttered through his longing mind, taunting him with terrors and fears that it was all over. Would he ever be happy again? Would he ever see his friend again?

The world seemed to answer his questions with wicked intent. It brought a single, motionless form into view as the boy dragged himself around a boulder.

It couldn't be...

Ignoring the immense pain in his upper body, especially his elbows, he forced himself to carry on. He pulled himself through the mud towards the familiar figure, raven-black hair shooting back in spikes, glistening blue eyes like those of the sky and a bloodied sword which only proved his honour.

He reached the man's side, staring at his chest as it slowly rose and fell. He felt his own breath catch in his throat as the overwhelming desire to cry overtook him, yet he held back. He didn't want his friend to see him cry...SOLDIERs never cry...

He forced himself onto his knees, despite the biting numb feeling in his legs. Slowly, hesitantly, the boy leant over his friend, pushing his face into the man's vision.

"Z-Zack..." The name came out as a whimper as he stared down at that face, covered with crimson regret. Was this the price of being a hero? Was this really all there was to glory?

The blond watched as the man below him moved, his teeth barring in the agony. He looked so...solemn.

"For the...both of us..." The voice that had soothed him in his own times of sorrow came out so feebly and weak...the boy didn't like the tone at all. It made Zack sound different...it only confirmed the cruel suspicion.

"Both...of us?" He whispered, repeating the strained words of his hero, still holding back tears.

"That's right, you're gonna..." The man stopped, unable to go on. He was so weak...

"You're gonna...?" The blond prompted him, he had to hear the final words...He gulped in terror as he thought that. The word...'final'...it stabbed through his heart viciously.

He almost let out a gasp as he noticed his friend lifting his left arm up, preparing to tell him to save his strength. But, the ravenette was far too stubborn for that, so the boy didn't bother uttering the instruction.

He felt gloved fingers tangle themselves in his dripping hair, pulling his head down with such little strength. The boy loosened his restraint, allowing himself to be pulled down.

As he felt his face pressed into the man's chest, he couldn't help but nuzzle into it, wiping the first few tears on Zack's shirt.

"Live." The word brought more tears to the boy's eyes, only to stain the bloodied shirt of his friend. He didn't want to live...not alone. He had no one else, no family...no friends...he needed _Zack_.

He breathed in the man's scent; the smell of Zack mixed with something new...blood. It stained his scent, just as it stained his body. Cloud didn't like it...he didn't feel like Zack anymore. He didn't want this to be his last memory of the hero.

"You'll be..." The blond focused his attention on the feeble voice, feeling the need to listen to his friend's last words. After everything Zack had done for him, it was only fair to allow him his final desire. "My living legacy." The fingers loosened, their grip fading away as the arm went limp. He could feel the hand leave his hair, he could hear the limb fall to the ground beside the man.

Cloud was hesitant in lifting his head from the man's chest. Though he could still feel the body rise and fall with each breath against his cheek, the fear that Zack would..._die_ if he moved made his retreat slow.

The boy stared at the red substance that matted his hair together, feeling its warmth against his cheek.

Blood.

_Zack's_ blood.

Shimmering blue eyes dragged themselves away from the sight, allowing Zack's last essence to remain on him. He stared down at the man, seeing that everlasting smile...the smile that would never fade...never...

Then, the man looked to his right- the pain of such a simple movement evident on his strained expression. It tore Cloud apart inside to see him in such agony- yet the man wouldn't stop...not until he was done.

Damp, blue eyes followed the SOLDIER's gaze to the blade held loosely in his hand. The rain had washed the crimson from the cool surface, leaving it glistening and clean, yet lying in a pool of blood. As that hand began to move, began to drag the sword through the mud towards the kneeling blond...it became too much.

Cloud understood what the man was trying to do...

"My honour, my dreams..."

He couldn't take something so precious...never...

"They're yours now."

The teen let out a feeble gasp as the sword was held out to him, offered by someone on the verge of death.

Never...

Cloud slapped the hand away, hearing the shattering clatter of the steel slamming against the rock. In his sorrow, he had used more force than expected and had flung the blade out of the owner's grasp.

Looking down, Cloud could see only sadness and disappointment on that face- the smile having faded away.

He deserved his last wish...but, it was too much.

Call the blond selfish if you wish, but he just couldn't live through these moment...these _final_ moments.

"Cloud..." The word came out as a pleading whisper, full of begging and question. "Please..."

The boy shook his head vigorously, feeling blood and rain fling from his hair as his wall broke down. Tears freely streamed down his face, dragging the blood with them.

"No...I can't..." He cried, his will to stay upright collapsing. And so, he fell forward onto his friend, gripping at the SOLDIER shirt desperately, unwilling to let go. "Zack...you have to live..." He shouted, burying his face in the man's chest again. "Don't let them take you...please!" His cries turned into bursting sobs, drenching the man in pleading tears as he clung at his dying form. "I need you...you're my best friend!" Cloud couldn't stop his wails, no matter how successful at it he had been up to this moment. "I love you..." The words were uttered, with the love and respect that had been felt since their meeting. They were best friends...true friends. They had suffered everything together...they couldn't just separate now...

* * *

"_Angeal?"_

"_**You don't need me anymore, Zack. You've grown so much, you truly understand what it means to have honour now. It's time for you to teach others...just as I taught you."**_

"_But, this is it. Isn't this the true fate of a SOLDIER? To die with pride and honour? To never let go of your dreams, even as it all ends?"_

"_**A true SOLDIER always knows when it's time to pass on their honour...just as I passed it to you. However, do you really believe that it is time for YOU to pass it on? If you don't believe it...then it can't be true. To throw away your honour so carelessly...that's the biggest waste of all."**_

"_But, Angeal."_

"_**To die fighting for what you love is the greatest end to a SOLDIER's legacy. However, to accept death so easily, when it is not time...there's no honour in that..."**_

"_Tell me, what should I do, Angeal?"_

** "**_**..."**_

"_Tell me!"_

"_**Live. You need to live, Zack." **_

**

* * *

A/N:**** Okay, there you go. This chapter is obviously REALLY short, all I can say is don't worry! Starting from chapter 2, the length will be a lot more satisfying. I kept this one short because I didn't want to drag the death scene out too much and then have him live (it would look silly an probably be annoying) and I wanted to leave it on an interesting cliff-hanger. The next chapter will be up really soon due to how short this one is. Until then...please review!**


	2. Old Friends

**A/N:**** Here it is everyone, Chapter 2! I knew from the start that I wanted to get someone else to join Cloud and Zack and was going to choose Cissnei at first, but it didn't seem to fit (though it is said that she ditches ShinRa a little after the events of Crisis Core, so she may make an appearance). Then, I read all my messages on the game and came across Kunsel's little message. He seemed so perfect! So I threw him in there to shake things up a bit. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know how I'm going to break the news to Aerith about Zack, but we shall see in the future! Also, I know that four years have passed so Cloud isn't 16 anymore and Zack isn't 19, but they haven't aged due to the experiments. I thought it was easier to just stick to their original ages.**

**Please enjoy and, of course, review!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2:**

**Old Friends**

As light cascade down from the morning sky, a clutter of metallic objects were illuminated- stealing the light to use as their own. It would become very clear, to any looking down on the scene, that a brutal battle had taken place. From the large collection of ShinRa helmets, weapons and dried blood, anyone would think that the war with Wutai had started all over again. It appeared that two large forces had engaged in savage war. However, anyone who dared to make such an assumption would be _deadly_ wrong. One man, alone, armed with just one sword had fought with a large number of ShinRa troops he once called his allies.

The litter of equipment was his doing, having been dropped by those he struck down in his last stand.

And now, with the secret war over, just two figures blemished the desolate cliff-side.

The rain from the previous night had washed away the blood, mixing it with the mud like a filter. With the absence of such gruelling essence, the pair looked so peaceful as they laid side-by-side.

The smaller of the two, just 16-years-old **(Please read the A/N at the top before commenting on the 'mistake')**, was staring at his friend. Just staring. It would have appeared very strange to any passers by. Surely, if your greatest friend was filled with bullet holes, you would get help. But, the boy just didn't have any strength after having lost all hope.

He reached out with his gloved hand, brushing it against the older man's cheek gently. He briefly acknowledged the bare skin of his forearm grazing across the ravenette's own and the warmth it brought. His friend was a faded light, a burnt out candle...

Cloud's eyes widened in shock and horror as his mind absorbed every detail. He sat upright, crossing his legs into a comfortable position, and stared at the corpse.

Yanking the glove of his right hand off, he reached forward with exposed fingertips. He traced his fingers down the defined muscle of his friend's arm, reveling in the sensation it sent through him. The man's skin was warm under his touch.

Cloud's mind was sent into frenzy as he considered the possibility that... He had watched Zack die, had held onto him as he took his last breath...but dead people weren't warm. Corpses were cold...besides, the blond hadn't exactly checked to see if Zack did stop breathing. But, he would have felt the man's chest rise and fall as they lay so close, wouldn't he? Cloud shook his head stubbornly, scowling at himself for being such a baby. Arguing with his common sense would get him no where...he had to check.

"Z-Zack?" Cloud muttered. The whisper of the man's name was very different from the night before. This time it was full of hope, instead of fear. He didn't know whether he should dare allow himself to dream of the man's response, it may have just been the sunlight that caused the heat. Perhaps he was imagining things. After all, every time Cloud got his hopes up before, he had always been let down. "Zack?" He said, a bit more confident with his voice now.

But, there was no response from the man sprawled out before him, merely an eerie silence.

Cloud could feel his eyes begin to sting again as more tears threatened to burst free. It's a strange thing to explain, when a loved one dies. It all feels like a dream, your mind just can't take it in. Sometimes, you actually think that if you close your eyes, they'll be there- alive- when you open them. That's what it felt like to Cloud. He couldn't accept Zack was dead. Life without the bubbly ravenette was far too difficult to imagine, let alone experience.

Cloud fell forwards, pressing his face into the man's chest for the third time in just a few hours. He tried his best to hold back the tears as he nuzzled into the man's shirt.

"Zack." He whispered.

"J-just a little more..."

Cloud froze, his eyes bulging in shock as he heard the groan of a reply. Had he heard right?

"Z-Zack?" He asked nervously, wanting so desperately for it to be more than just a trick of the mind.

"A little more...not ready to get up." Came the stubborn reply.

Warmth spread throughout Cloud as he sprung back from the man's chest, staring down at his screwed up face. Could it really be? Never had the blond smiled like this before, so full of relief and joy that he didn't care how much it hurt for his mouth to twist. "Hey, turn off...lights." The man mumbled, drifting between the edge of dream and the reality. Cloud thought he looked heavenly...but in the none-dead sense.

It had to be...

All of Cloud's dreams were full of frightening, malicious images. Never would he be able to conjure up something so magnificent with his eyes closed, especially not after seeing...

"Zack..." His lithe body shook uncontrollably, threatening to collapse at any second. His fists tightened, digging his blunt fingernails into the bare skin of his right hand and gloved skin of his left. His body had seized up, leaving him only able to stare down at his awakening friend...the friend he had watched _die_ the night before.

"What?" The man groaned. That voice...Cloud had missed it so much during the night.

Screw SOLDIER honor!

Cloud knocked down his resistance himself, not caring about pride and whatnot- not now. The tears burst through freely, for all the world to see. He wouldn't have cared if Tifa or his mother or the bullies were here to watch the balls of joy slip down his pale cheek.

"Zack!" Cloud lunged at the man, leaving his kneeling position with the swiftness one would expect during battle. He sprawled himself on top of the ravenette, clutching at his torn shirt as though he were going to fade away any second. The blond ignored the yelps and groans of protest, disregarding how much pain the poor SOLDIER must be in. No, he just buried his face in the man's neck- inhaling his living scent, which didn't cling to the smell of blood this morning.

"Cloud?" The boy shifted his head to the side, staring at the shocked expression of his companion. Those mako-filled eyes, wide open in pain and surprise, were the image of bliss to the teen. He feared that they would never open again...

"Zack, you came back!" Cloud broke down again, sobbing into the man's neck uncontrollably; his body convulsing as he did.

That heavenly voice, it took on a soothing tone as a gloved hand found its way to the mass of blond locks, stroking them in comfort.

"Of course I did. You'd be lost without me." The man couldn't help but tease the boy in his emotional state, knowing that Cloud had more pride than he let on.

"Never leave again." Cloud's whisper wasn't an order or a demand, it was a plea. The desperate plea of a boy who thought he had lost his best friend for good.

"I won't," Zack smiled, despite how numb his body was becoming beneath the weight of the other. He was back. Cloud had saved him from making the biggest mistake of his life... "On one condition," He whispered, inhaling the smell of sweet shampoo that had lingered for four whole years, preserved by the mako-frozen state they had been placed in.

"Anything." Cloud whimpered, never wanting to let go.

"Get off me, Spike." With a childish giggle, the blond rolled to the right, falling onto the rocky surface of the cliff. But, he still didn't let Zack go...never. He instantly grasped for the man's hand, pulling it close to his little form protectively.

"You're hurt." He muttered, glancing at the many holes in the ravenette's shirt.

Zack couldn't help but let out a feeble chuck at the words. Normally, Cloud wouldn't make such a silly comment from fear of embarrassment, pointing out the obvious wasn't his thing. However, he seemed to have completely exposed himself that morning, immaturity bursting through for everyone to see.

"Nothing I can't handle." Zack lied as he considered what options he had. He had to find a way to get his wounds healed up without being caught. Hospitals were out of the question, seeing as the closest one was in Midgar- the last place they should go parading around in.

"We need to get you some help." Cloud said, sitting up on his knees once again- his eyes glancing down to the city below. "But, they'll arrest us."

"Aerith." Zack muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

Cloud wiped away the last few remnants of his tears, not wanting to make himself look even more stupid. But, his friend was back. For some reason, that was even more unbelievable than the man's death. But, why would you let doubt affect you at a time like this?

"How are we gonna get there?" Cloud asked, observing Zack's injured state with a cocked eyebrow. The man's presence, his return, had eliminated all the haunting thoughts of Sephiroth, fire, his mother screaming...they seemed so distant now, like he could see them but they couldn't touch him.

"My phone's in my left pocket." Zack said.

"Aerith won't be much help getting you to Midgar though." Cloud pointed out, pushing aside his childish desires to snuggle up to the man and never move. They had to be serious now; otherwise he would lose Zack _again_. The ravenette merely shook his head, a faint smile creeping onto his lips.

"Zack!" Cloud snapped, leaning down to stare at the man, hoping to snap him out of it. "You can't! They'll find us and take us back!" Cloud pleaded with him, trying to make him forget about calling any of his _old_ friends. They had no friends now; everyone was against them...except Aerith. But, Cloud had never met her, despite Zack's assurance of her trustworthiness; he couldn't trust someone he had never met. Or maybe...he just didn't trust Zack. The man had just nearly thrown his life away and he was always reckless! Sometimes...even your closest friends are victims of your doubt. Cloud shook his head vigorously as he repeated that last line, knowing that the same could be said for the current situation. They were doubting old friends, assuming they would choose their careers over their friendship.

"We still have friends who care, Cloud." Zack assured him, shuffling his body as best he could. There was a jagged rock jabbing into his back and by Gaia, was it annoying! He didn't mind it when he was _dying_, but now it was uncomfortable. "Cissnei and Kunsel..."

"Cissnei's a Turk, Zack!" The blond reminded him. He remembered briefly meeting the woman and had taken an instant dislike to her. She was fawning over Zack all the time! The guy had a girlfriend...it' just pathetic to swoon every time a NOT AVAILABLE man spoke to you...or woman! Cloud gulped at his thoughts, cursing himself.

"Kunsel."

"..."

Cloud didn't respond, he merely stared into the distance. He had met Kunsel on several occasions, managing to get along with him by sharing a love of teasing Zack for his...puppy-like intellect. The 2nd Class was definitely on his 'OKAY' list. But, he was also a loyal SOLDIER, a SOLDIER who hadn't experienced the horrors of Sephiroth's betrayal. How did this situation look to anyone still inside SOLDIER? Did they just seem like deserters? Or were they believe to be dead?

"Get my phone out and read the latest message." Zack instructed, rolling his hips slightly to allow access to the pouch.

Cloud nodded, slipping his fingers inside the pocket without haste. He looked away quickly as he felt his hand against Zack's clothed leg, feeling the warmth of it through the material.

After curling his fingers around the device, he pulled it out of Zack's pocket, watching the man fall back down to his original position. He looked so helpless like this...Cloud didn't like it. If Zack was helpless...that meant the blond was very, very, very helpless!

Flipping open the phone, Cloud navigated himself to Zack's inbox- cocking his head at the picture of a smiling girl appearing as the wallpaper. This must have been Aerith. She had beautiful looking brown hair, falling down over her shoulders, a sweet smile that could have melted even Sephiroth's heart (before he became an enemy!) and sweet eyes that shone with innocence. Cloud smiled himself as the picture disappeared from view, fading behind the list of messages.

Sure enough, the latest message was sent under the name 'Kunsel.'

The message was entitled: 'Just as I thought'

Cloud opened it out of interest more than the need to be assured; he had a feeling that Kunsel could be trusted, despite his SOLDIER status. His eyes skimmed the message to check the length, glad to find it short and to the point- requiring no skip-reading. Cloud's eyes darted back up to the top of the message and he began reading with expectant hope.

'_I hear two research samples have escaped Nibelheim._

_And might you be one of them, Zack?_

_If you are, watch your back, because now a whole battalion of infantrymen has been called in._

_They're coming after you in crazy numbers.'_

Cloud scoffed as he read the words. It wasn't like they weren't already aware of the large force summoned to eliminate them.

'_Man, what in the hell did you do to deserve this?_

_I don't care if you've made an enemy out of ShinRa._

_I'll always be waiting for you to come back._

_Just make it back alive, buddy. Promise me.' _

Needing no more convincing, Cloud closed the phone with a nod. That one message showed how much Kunsel cared...he was to Zack what Zack was to Cloud...a true friend.

"Give him a call." Zack said, smiling. Cloud just passed it off as the ravenette's signature grin, the one that would never fade. However, there was more meaning behind this specific smile. The knowledge that Zack still had people he could rely on, people he could trust...it was heart-warming. He didn't think he could live with all his friends _hating_ him, it would be unbearable.

"You do it!" Cloud said, holding out the phone. "He's your friend!"

Zack chuckled slightly at how stubborn the blond was, reminding him so much of himself back in the days with Angeal.

"No way. He'd start ranting about how great it is to hear my voice until the battery went dead." Zack said, his grin widening at the thought. It was a good distraction from his wounds...

With a sigh, Cloud flipped the phone open again, scrolling through the contacts list.

Once he reached 'Kunsel' he hit the call button and placed it to his ear.

Have you ever known a simple phone call to be so dramatic?

Cloud stood there, listening to the irritating hum of the dialling tone. He tapped his foot on the ground impatiently, staring up into the sky. It was a pretty good day...considering...

The sky was blue, the clouds were few and the ground was wet through. Yep, the perfect morn-

"_Kunsel, speaking."_

The blond gulped, having been caught off guard by the sudden reply. It suddenly dawned on him that he had absolutely no idea what to say. I mean, what do you say in such a situation?

"Hi." He whispered, regretting it as soon as he did. 'Hi', that was the best he could come up with?

"_And you are?"_

"It's me, Cloud."

"_..."_

Blue eyes glanced down at the ravenette who stared back up expectantly, waiting for the chaos to unfold. After all, Kunsel was Kunsel.

"_CLOUD?"_

He yanked the phone away from his ear as fast as he could, yet he failed to escape the scream from the other end. Cloud could swear he felt his heart pounding in his ears, having leapt out of sheer fright.

"_As in, Cloudy-boy, Chocobo, Cloudy-Cloud-Cloudy-Cloud?" _The voice had risen in pitch, becoming an excited shout. Zack chuckled as he heard the voice of his friend, having expected something like this to happen. Cloud forced himself NOT to kick the man. Oh, if he wasn't injured, he would have gotten it! How could he make Cloud call Kunsel knowing that this was going to happen?

"Yeah."

"_WHERE'S ZACK?"_ His voice rose up into a scream again. For a moment, the teen wondered just where exactly the SOLDIER was. How could he make so much noise without getting caught or becoming the center of suspicion?

"He's here." Cloud mumbled, glancing down at the frightened look on the injured man's face, as though the ShinRa army were holding guns to his head again.

"_Put him on!"_

Cloud sent a questioning glance Zack's way, watching in amusement as the ravenette shook his head quickly- disregarding the state of his body and how damaging it could be to move in such an abrupt manner.

"He's...sleeping."

"_Figures."_

"Listen, Kunsel," Cloud began, not knowing where he should start off. It was probably best not to explain everything over the phone, they could fill him in on the details later, what was most important was finding out if he'd help them. "Zack's hurt-"

"_Zack's hurt? Oh my god, Zack's hurt! ZACKY, CAN YOU HEAR ME? DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT, THAT'S WHAT ALL THE IDIOTS DO!"_

Cloud yanked the phone away from his ear yet again, suppressing the urge to tell the man to shut up. He had remembered Kunsel as calm and collected, not one to get so...excitable...that was Zack's role. Hopefully it was just the shock, or the sudden knowledge that his best friend was alive, Cloud didn't want to be stuck with two Zack's.

"Aerith can heal him but I can't get him there myself."

"_Where are you? I'll be there right away!"_

"We're on a cliff just outside Midgar; look for the heap of battle-rubble."

"_Hold on, I'll be there as soon as I can! Make sure he keeps breathing, got it?"_

Before Cloud could even give any details of Zack's condition or what had transpired, the SOLDIER had hung up.

A heavenly chuckle rang out from below the blond, flooding the boy with happiness and joy- despite their situation. Zack was alive, they weren't alone...maybe everything would be okay.

"He isn't always like that, just when you catch him off his game." Zack informed the boy, grinning as widely as he could without straining himself. "We're gonna be alright, Cloud. Don't worry..."

And for some strange reason...Cloud wasn't worried, not at that moment. Everything was fine that morning...

**

* * *

A/N:**** I'm not sure if I like how this chapter turned out. I tried to explore the shock and joy Cloud felt once he saw Zack alive as best I could, but I feel I didn't do it well enough. I don't know...Oh, well! Kunsel won't play a huge role- he definitely won't be dragging attention away from Zack and Cloud- but he will have his own little effect on Zack and Cloud's relationship, possibly even sparking it. I haven't decided yet! If you want the chapters longer then please just say so and I shall increase the length. I'm never too sure when it comes to chapter length. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I look forward to updating again! See you soon!**


	3. Lying On Our Bed

**A/N:**** Hey, guys. There a slight skip here due to my unwillingness to write Kunsel's arrival. I didn't like the thought of Kunsel hogging all the attention, plus I didn't feel his actual arrival was all that important. So, I skipped to after Kunsel joins Cloud and Zack and they're already heading to Midgar. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for your reviews so far. If you have any suggestions or requests for this story, then feel free to share them.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

**Lying On Our Bed**

"Why do I have to carry him?"

"Nice to know I'm loved..."

"Cause I have to concentrate on getting us inside Midgar!"

"Can't you at least _help_?"

Cloud took back everything he'd said about Kunsel being a nice, devoted friend. The guy was an asshole, pardon the language. It was bad enough that he practically shoved Cloud out of the way upon his arrival, desperate to check if Zack was okay, but now he was just being a bully-no matter how childish that sounded.

Granted, he'd shown genuine concern for Zack's safety and he'd agreed to help them, despite the disastrous consequences. However, you'd think if he was willing to give up his SOLDIER career, then he'd be willing to help carry the ravenette into Midgar.

Guess it just wasn't Cloud's day.

The three of them trudged down the rocky slope of the cliff, leaving behind the scene of chaos and conflict. The best-off of the three walked a bit ahead, practically rubbing his health in their faces, whilst the blond was left to support Zack's weight entirely. The poor boy had only just recovered from his severe mako addiction. Only that morning had he seemed to have regained use of his body, ignoring the odd twitch and stumble. Most would say that he needed to rest until his body completely regained its original strength. But, how was he supposed to rest with one of Zack's arms slung over his shoulder, the hand grasping Cloud's own from fear of falling and the entirety of the man's weight on his small form as they limped, side by side?

The only helpful thing Kunsel had done was carry the Buster Sword for them, waving it around every so often with glee. It was pretty obvious that he'd offered to carry it for selfish reasons rather than kindness.

"No can do, Chocobo! I need to focus on getting us into Midgar. We don't wanna get caught, now do we?"

"So, you have a plan?" Cloud asked with daring hope, dragging Zack along beside him.

"Plan?" The question in the man's voice crushed Cloud's spirit. They were doomed...

"We can't just walk in there; we're supposed to be dead!"

"Good point..."

"And with Zack too injured to fight..." The blond trailed off. He was beginning to think that they'd only prolonged the inevitable. If they were caught, they might be taken back for more experiments and that was certainly worse than death.

"Hey!" Frightened, blue orbs glanced up at the SOLDIER. Kunsel was jabbing his own chest with his thumb, chuckling from beneath the helmet confidently. "Zacky here ain't the only 1st!"

"DUDE!"

Cloud stumbled, almost dropping his friend on the ground, his weight (along with Zack's) shifting all onto his right leg. He suppressed the urge to block his ears by telling himself that any possible damage had already been done. Kunsel seemed less affected, probably due to the distance separating him and Zack, another little detail about the man that got on Cloud's nerves.

"You made 1st?" Zack said, his voice losing the high volume, but keeping all of the excitement. "When the hell did that happen?"

"Come on, Zack! Did you really think I just nicked one of the 1st Class uniforms to show off?" Cloud scoffed; passing it off as gentle clearing of the throat- he wouldn't put it past Kunsel. "I got promoted a couple of months after you vanished; they needed some new guys to fill in the positions anyway. The 1st classes are idols for the public and with Angeal, Genesis, you and Sephiroth all gone- only a small amount remained."

Cloud looked to his left, feeling all of his anger evaporate as he saw Zack's smiling face. How could a man full of bullets smile like that? He truly was amazing.

"And you gave up your fame for us? Aw, I love you man!" Zack chuckled, squeezing Cloud's hand gently. The change in pressure made the blond shiver, the threat of a blush looming over him. He didn't know why it got such a reaction from him, it was completely illogical.

"Actually, people found it hard to adjust. They were all too busy moping about the loss of the previous 1st Classes that they barely paid any attention to us, it was a lot less spectacular than I thought."

"You know," Zack said, his eyes narrowing at the loss of his smile. "You could have just gone with the caring friend act."

Kunsel turned around to face them fully, walking backwards as he shot his friend a thumbs-up.

"Hey, I don't wanna be too sentimental. Save the lovey-dovey stuff for Aerith." With that, Kunsel turned back around- waving the Buster Sword again.

"Fine." Zack said with a childish huff. "You love me, right Cloud?"

The blond's widened eyes stared at the man, whose face held a fake pout. He couldn't hold it back now, the blush that formed on his cheeks. He could feel his skin getting hotter and almost released the man.

"Dude, he has to carry you. He probably hates your guts right now!" Kunsel called from the front, unaware of how angry the statement made Cloud.

"No way!" Zack retorted. "I know he loves me, he told me so."

Oh Gaia.

'_I can't believe I said that!'_ Cloud groaned silently, remembering the words rolling off his tongue the night before.

"Really? When?" The SOLDIER glanced over his shoulder at them, his eyes hidden beneath the helmet.

"Last night." Zack said, grinning again.

"I don't wanna know what happened after that..."

"Hey, shut up!" Zack shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the man. "He didn't mean it like that!"

Kunsel laughed, having received the reaction he'd wanted.

"Whatever. I just know what your sex drive is like, Zack."

"I was _dying_!"

"That wouldn't stop you."

During the exchange of words between the two, Cloud could feel his blush worsen, knowing that the others would surely notice. All this talk of Cloud loving Zack and Zack having a big sex drive...it got to him, made him uncomfortable.

"You're never gonna let this go, are you?" Zack asked, still smiling through it all.

"Nope." Cloud gulped at the confirmation, imagining the constant barrage of accusations regarding...Oh Gaia. "I'd be careful if I were you, Cloud. Don't get to close to him, especially at night."

The blond looked down, almost stopping his journey. He didn't want to think about _that_. It was...disgusting and wrong and _Zack_!

Silence followed between the three of them as they continued down the rocky path. Midgar was getting nearer and nearer every time Cloud looked up. He didn't like the idea of just marching in without a plan and he just couldn't believe that Kunsel and Zack were alright with it either; otherwise he'd be seriously worried. If this was the amount of caution 1st Classes took when faced with danger, it was no wonder so many turned up as K.I.A (Killed In Action). However, despite the looming fear of being caught again, he didn't press on. He was too nervous after the previous exchange, afraid that his voice may come out as a croak, or fail to come out at all!

Luckily, he did not have to break the gruelling silence. You see, certain benefits come from having loud-mouthed friends, one of them being the lack of awkward silences.

"If you're a 1st, why are you still wearing that helmet?" Zack asked, seemingly having forgotten the other topic completely.

"I'm a master of stealth, Zack. With this on, no one would know it was me sneaking off during a mission." The answer infuriated Cloud. He had a strange suspicion that Kunsel had put the helmet on in the presence of others, explaining to _them_ that it was for 'stealth'. Once or twice, the blond was forced to remind himself that _he_ was the cadet and _they_ were the SOLDIERs. Cloud may have been no good at actual battle, but he seemed to better at considering possible outcomes than the other two. Then again, perhaps it was just their laid-back attitudes that were deceiving him.

"Nice excuse...you just think it looks cool." Zack said, lowering his voice into a tone full of pity.

"Oh, shut up! Every 1st has a special accessory- The Buster Sword, Masume, LOVELESS...I needed something! Besides, I've grown fond of this old thing." He smirked over his shoulder, his lips just visible beneath the helmet as he tapped it with a fist.

"Loser..."

* * *

The room was dark, the light having been shut out purposely, as was custom amongst this cluster of people. Silence echoed through the hallways, despite the shifts of the workers having begun so long ago. It always seemed such a gloomy place, too professional, too dark, too silent...

It didn't bother them so much today; they had something else to focus on.

Believe it or not, but their boredom was erased by a single figure sleeping peacefully on the bed. Usually they would spend hours upon hours searching for something to clench their thirst for entertainment, having nothing else to do but fight amongst one another.

But, today was different.

Today they had a special guest.

A guest whose gentle breaths seemed to fill the room with the sense of overwhelming excitement, distracting them from the bitter quiet.

And he achieved all this in his sleep, clutching his pillow protectively as though it were his favoured puppy. The five of them watched him carefully, examining every minor detail of his body just as they had been since he arrived.

Even when placed clumsily on the mattress (lying on his left side), his auburn hair had remained perfect, each strand an image of perfection- as though they had been specially crafted. It was such an unusual sight, for someone's appearance to remain so unblemished during slumber.

Indeed, even his face displayed a pure image of peace- reflecting the comfort he had found within himself. They didn't truly understand how he could be like this, so tranquil, after such an arduous struggle.

One of his arms dangled over the side of the bed, the gloved fingertips brushing against the metallic flooring gently whilst the other had wrapped itself around the pillow.

His legs had been carefully re-arranged by his hosts in an attempt to make him more comfortable. In a way, they were laid out similar to the early steps of the recovery position- with his right leg slightly bent; resting upon his straight left one.

They hadn't undressed him. They had considered it, discussed it amongst themselves, pondering over whether it would help him relax and bring him more comfort. However, they understood that some people were modest around others, reluctant to remove even a jacket in fear of exposure. Not knowing whether their guest was one of those people, they left him clothed- hoping that he would be pleased when he awoke. All they wanted was for him to be pleased...

The five had taken up spots all over the room, suited to their various sizes and preference when it came to a resting position.

The smallest of them all had sat herself on the windows sill, staring fondly at the sleeping man as though he were a beloved friend. I call it a window sill, yet I must explain that no such window existent- merely an alcove in the wall above the perch.

In contrast, the largest of them had sat next to the window sill, tall enough to gaze over the bed at the sleeping man despite his lowered position. He would grin every so often, glancing at his comrades as he did, before returning his lingering stare to the center of their attention.

The other female had leant herself against the headboard of the bed, floating over the man with her crimson stare. She had an urge to reach out and brush his brown locks out of his face and stroke his cheek affectionately- yet she dared not. She did not want to disturb the man, even with signs of loved.

The smallest of the men had gradually lowered his weight onto the end of the bed, afraid at first- fearing that the sudden sink of the mattress would crush the sleeper's rest. However, over time, he had become more comfortable on the bed. He now sat upright near the man, watching him closely. At some point, he had moved the brunette's legs, placing them over his lap gently. He noticed the jealous glare from the larger of the females, knowing full well that they all wanted to be close to him, but his touch was more subtle and gentle- incapable of disturbing the brunette.

Lastly, the fifth of them stood across the room. He was glancing around at his comrades, hoping they could suppress their desire to awaken the man. He had more self control, he knew that now was not the time for discussion- their guest needed rest desperately. He had his back leaning against the wall, one leg bent so the sole of his boot could rest against the metallic wall also, whilst the other firmly planted itself on the ground. He had folded his arms across his well-built and bare chest, feeling his lungs take in breaths more rapidly, causing his chest to rise more intensely than it normally would.

"He is so gorgeous." Came the admiring whisper of the taller woman, her Russian accent adding an obsessive tinge to the remark.

"Like an angel." The second female added, also in a hushed voice as she released a content sigh.

"He has an aura about him; you can't help but feel calm in his presence. Even _I_ feel at peace." The largest of them all growled, trying to keep his voice quiet. He didn't like to admit his fondness of the man, finding it all too melodramatic, so his compliment came in a less obvious way.

"I am glad we went." The smallest man said, tracing his fingers over the brunette's boots, following the patterns on them in his distraction. "Do you think he will accept us?"

"Hard to say." The last of them spoke, watching their heads turn to give him their full attention. "He's a stubborn one, to say the least. We don't know what state of mind he's currently in, so we need to handle things delicately."

They all nodded, displaying their silent agreement, before their eyes returned to the sleeping man.

Even _they_ knew it was weird. They must have appeared like such stalkers or perverts to be watching the auburn-haired warrior rest. But, ever since he had arrived, they had been captivated by him. Though the white-haired man across the room, with his arms folded so defensively, tried to stop any signs of adoration shining through, even he couldn't resist the urge gaze at the angel.

It wasn't that he attracted them, though they did find him beautiful (or handsome for those too stubborn to use such a soppy word), they didn't stare due to any desire to _ravish_ him. Only the two females of the group had thoughts of kissing the sleeping man running through their heads...but, it was to be expected. The men showed no interest in such things, they just found him amazing...captivating in a different way.

He was precious to them, despite not having yet spoken to the brunette...he was special...loved.

* * *

"And that, my friends, is how I got my pay rise!"

Cloud and Zack stared at him with eyes as wide as they could get, their mouths hanging open at his ludicrous words. The story itself had caused them to stop in their tracks; halting just at the base of the cliff-side as the man threw his arms out triumphantly.

"You killed a guy with a p-paperclip?" Zack squawked, the shock and horror evident in his hesitant tone.

"And got a pay rise for it?" Cloud added, hardly able to hold on to his injured friend.

"Well, that and I agreed to do all the paperwork." Kunsel smirked like the show-off he was, revelling in their thunderstruck faces, loving every moment of being the center of attention.

"I have fought with an umbrella..." Zack stated, still gaping at the SOLDIER.

"And I've killed a man by accidentally throwing a grenade thinking it was a rock..." Cloud claimed, not sure whether to run from the lunatic before him or not.

"That was you with the grenade all those years ago? I remember getting the paperwork when I was still 2nd!" Kunsel groaned, ignoring their true point.

"But, a _paperclip_?"

Kunsel let out a faint sigh, turning around to continue his journey to Midgar. He waved a hand over his shoulder, beckoning them to follow whilst also silencing them.

"Attention gets lame after a bit..." He muttered, advancing forwards along the, now flat, rocky terrain.

Only when he heard the two wounded men start limping again did he truly return to a regular pace, eager to see Aerith himself. Having only met her once, while Zack was away, he really wanted to see her again. She was a fun person to be with, he could see why Zack liked her so much- not that Kunsel would actually get involved. However, two grouchy, injured and pissed-off young men weren't his idea of good company.

"We'll sneak through the slums-gate to avoid attention." Kunsel announced, pointing over to the right edge of Midgar.

"The what?" Zack called.

"Slums gate, it comes in just next to that weird playground. Don't tell me you never saw it?"

"I was too busy with my _girlfriend_." The ravenette teased, sticking his tongue out at the helmet-clad SOLDIER's back. "Some of us have the looks!"

"Whatever..."

**

* * *

A/N:**** So, I hoped you liked this weird chapter. I didn't know how to make Kunsel, as we don't see too much of his attitude in Crisis Core. It's clear that he's laid back, but I fear that I made him too similar to Zack, what do you think? Also, I'm sure all of you have figured out who the other guys are...**

**5 of them...**

**2 females...**

**3 males...**

**One shirtless and white-haired...**

**One with a Russian accent and crimson eyes...**

**I think it's obvious, though some of you may not know depending on what Final Fantasy VII games you've played. I tried to make the totally mysterious (NOT!) 'brunette' appear as...I dunno...appealing as I could without over doing it, even though he's not gonna be involved in any romance (unless you want him to). Let's just say, I'm trying to follow the canon plot (when it comes to these 5 people and their brunette) while adding my own sick taste. Anyway, please review and look out for the next chapter!**


	4. Nothing Shall Forestall My Return

**A/N:**** Hey, guys. I started this chapter before I even posted the last chapter, so at the point of writing this- I hadn't read your reviews. Therefore, I don't know whether the side plot (with our 'mysterious' brunette) was well received or not. Just to quickly clear things up, this side plot will NOT drag too much attention away from Zack and Cloud. The only pairing in this fic is ZackxCloud (but with implied pairings including Zack) unless you guys ask for other pairings. I just wanted to follow Ge...I mean, our 'mysterious' brunette's story up until he sealed himself away, I thought it might be fun. I must admit, I enjoy writing the side plot as well, but nothing is more important than the main storyline! Nothing! Mwhuhahahaha. **

**Anyway, now that that's cleared up...on with the story!**

**Also, I increased the chapter length to about 6,000 words each which should hopefully satisfy you.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

**Nothing Shall Forestall My Return**

* * *

"Just poke him!" The hiss was irritated, impatient. It sounded like it came from a man of strong build...Such a person usually provoked a fight, which only put the brunette on edge, his muscles tensing up in preparation.

"Don't you dare!" Somehow, this voice was worse. It obviously came from a smaller man, but one with far more authority- one who dominated the scene with just three words.

The brunette paid the words themselves no attention; he focused on the tone and emotion put into the voices instead. Words could be twisted and played with; he knew that better than any other, but the tone of one's voice could be very hard to change indeed- especially during moments of emotion.

These men, whoever they were, sounded battle-ready. The second one to speak especially, sounded young (younger than the Ex-SOLDIER), with youth came pointless aggression. It was this man he was most aware of, this man was most likely to initiate a battle.

Not that the thought brought any fear with it.

After all, he was SOLDIER 1st Class, Genesis. Nothing could intimidate him.

And yet, he kept his eyes closed.

It was strange; normally he would spring to action with incredible speed- striking them all down before they even blinked. And yet, here he was, laying on something...something soft...a bed? Was it the middle of the night? If so, why were strange men in _his_ suite?

"Aw, come on! He'll never even know."

"Azule, I'm warning you!"

They were fighting...amongst themselves? If they were mercenaries sent to slaughter the 1st Class SOLDIERs, or enemies of ShinRa sent to infiltrate the building, then why were they acting so casual, so unprofessional? It made no sense; there was no time for bickering whilst on a mission- something he had been reminded of countless times when fighting alongside Sephiroth.

"Stop fighting." This voice was different, still from a man, but much smoother...softer...eerier. It had a haunting feel to it, one that made Genesis's heart begin to race. "Our brother is sleeping..."

Brother? Sleeping?

Who else would be on the bed in _his_ room?

Were they referring to him? No, he had no siblings! It was preposterous to even consider such a thing; these were no brothers of his!

Who were they?

What did they want?

And why the hell was someone touching _his_ boots? No one touched his boots and got away with it!

The poet felt his mouth twitch at the discovery. Someone was sat on _his_ bed, next to _him_, touching _his_ boots!

Wait...this wasn't his bed at all! His bed was king-sized and far better quality than this lump of fluff! This was just a measly single bed with broken springs and a lumpy mattress. Where was he?

"He must have taken a beating back in Banora, are you sure he's not suffering from any internal injuries?" Now there was a Russian in his room? What did she want? He didn't owe any money...at least he thought he didn't...No...it wasn't his room...he'd already established that.

"No, just a few cuts and bruises. It would appear that his opponent did not wish to do him any real harm." This one was the voice of a young girl, yet it was mixed with the cold sting of the absence of emotion- much like Sephiroth's own.

'_You will rot'_

Sephiroth?

"Humph, and they call SOLDIER the greatest military force on the planet?" It was the dominating one again, mocking SOLDIER? How dare he mock SOLDIER!

'_Where's your honour?'_

Banora...They mentioned his hometown and a beating...a battle?

'_You're not a monster, you're one of us!'_

Genesis gulped, deciding it best to keep up his feigned sleep. These people didn't seem to be preparing to harm him, not whilst he was 'asleep' anyway. Besides...he had other things on his mind.

He wasn't in SOLDIER anymore; he was an enemy of ShinRa.

The Goddess had rejected him...

And...a man, with all his honour intact, had saved him in the form of victory.

That man...

Z-

* * *

"Zack!"

"Sorry, but I really have to go!"

Cloud sighed, gazing up at the sun. He guessed that it was about noon; then again, his instructors had always said he had a bad sense of time. But, it couldn't be any later than noon, not with the sun so high. He guessed, despite having no idea, that it was early spring. Flowers didn't grow, not even on the outskirts of Midgar. However, the occasional root weed could be seen, implying that it was indeed spring.

Good. Cloud liked spring. It was...peaceful...

"Now's not the time!"

"Well, _sorry_ for not going before breaking out of an evil lab, dragging a comatose friend through a jungle and being turned into cheese by thousands of bullets!" Zack snapped. Yeah...peaceful...

Cloud sighed, looking ahead at Midgar. It was so close, just half an hour or so.

"How many times are you gonna use that excuse to get your own way?" Kunsel asked. Despite the man's supposed resistance, he could tell that Zack was about to get his own way...just as he had this entire journey. When Zack wanted rest...he got it. When Zack wanted water...he got it. When Zack wanted to talk about how 'sexy' Aerith was...he got a smack round the head.

"Well, it works!" Zack said, grinning deviously, like a spoilt kid.

The other SOLDIER sighed heavily, shaking his covered head in annoyance. But, Zack was Zack. In his injured state, he was milking Kunsel, trying to get as much as he could. He'd even tried to get a piggy-back from the man...not that he actually succeeded.

"Fine, but hurry up!"

Silence dawned upon the trio.

None of them spoke for a few moments, listening to the fierce wind of the wasteland. Every now and then, one of them would cough from the awkward feeling or the scratchy sensation of dust in the throat.

Cloud didn't know what was going on. Zack was staring at Kunsel and Kunsel was staring at Zack, the poor blond was lost for words. Was Zack going or not?

"So..." The ravenette muttered, turning his head to glance to the side, avoiding his friend's gaze. "You gonna help me or what?"

"Excuse me?" Cloud nearly chuckled at the poor SOLDIER's reaction, but managed to hold it in quite well. He covered it up as a small cough, shaking slightly from his amusement. Even with most of his face covered, Kunsel looked horrified by Zack's question- his mouth hanging open slightly and his body in a battle-ready position.

"Hel-lo! Guy full of holes here! Did you really think I was gonna be able to go all by myself?" Zack said, his smile returning as the awkward silence left.

"No way, man!" Kunsel snapped, turning away from them in a stubborn manner- folding his arms like a little kid. "Get Chocobo to do it!"

"What?" Cloud's query came out as nothing short of a gasp, his eyes darting to the back of the SOLDIER. As Kunsel's words began to set in, the teen narrowed his eyes threateningly, fully ready to _kill_.

"Oh, come on, Kuns. Cloud's never seen me...y'know..._naked_ before."

"So?" The stubborn man retorted, not turning to face the others at all, not even to glance over his shoulder.

"Cloud's really shy,"

The blond nodded in silent agreement, feeling his cheeks already heat up at the prospect of having to help Zack with his tool...

"And you've already seen me in the showers, so...it would be less awkward." Cloud nodded again, understanding Zack's logic. It was true, Kunsel would have seen Zack back at ShinRa's showers when they were still both 2nd Class (before Zack got promoted and attained his own bathroom).

"Nuh-uh!" Kunsel scoffed, sticking his nose up into the air like a five-year-old trying to get his own way on the playground. "No way, Zack! You either hold it or get Chocobo to do it!"

There was just no getting through to him.

Kunsel was an accepting man, willing to listen and usually always prepared to help out at any time. However, this wasn't a mission, nor was it a simple friendly request such as 'Can you send me a tutorial on battling Bahamuts?' or 'Hey, can you cover my latest mission?' No, this was beyond Kunsel's limit. There was a clear line and Zack was trying to cross it.

"Gee, thanks Kunsel." Zack murmured, gazing off into the distance somewhere. Cloud didn't entirely understand what had just transpired, it all happened a little fast. His mind had been so distracted by the suggestion that Zack ask _him_ for assistance, that he had failed to take it all in.

But, as Zack's head slowly turned, his eyes shimmering with hope (and mako) and his grin wide and mischievous, leaving only a tiny gap between their faces- Cloud knew what was coming.

"No." He said, cutting off Zack just as the ravenette's mouth opened. Instantly, the smile faded, leaving only a frown.

"Aw, come on. Please?" His voice was full of plea, rising in pitch slightly, as he stared at the blond- their eyes gazing into each other's blue ocean of emotion.

"No, Zack." Cloud said, staring back with as much determination as he could muster. He had very little defence against the man, knowing that Zack could easily manipulate him, but he held on to his shred of confident refusal.

"But, I did so much for you. I mean...I washed you, clothed you, fed you, made sure you didn't get cold at night..."

"Don't wanna know!" Kunsel called from ahead of them, memories of his previous claim of Zack having a 'large sex drive' flashing through the blond's little head. The teen groaned aloud, knowing he was beaten. Zack had gone for the guilt trip, something that always worked on Cloud..._always_.

It was true; Zack had looked after him while he was comatose, unable to do anything for himself.

"And I nearly _died_ for you."

The lump that had formed in the boy's throat was instantly swallowed, along with his will to defend himself. Zack had risked his life; the least he could do was take him to the toilet, right?

"Don't give in." Kunsel warned, watching the boy's face slowly relax, showing his wall collapsing.

"Puh-lease?" The man whined, tightening his hold on Cloud's hand, squeezing his fingers gently, yet firmly.

The blond sighed, looking down at their feet. He'd been beaten, neither by intelligence, nor strength...but by Zack's damn ability to get his own way.

"Alright." The boy muttered, slightly hoping that he couldn't be heard. However, that hope vanished as he was pulled into a tight embrace.

He gasped as strong arms wrapped around his torso, slipping around his lithe form with loving intention. A sudden warmth spread throughout Cloud's body, he felt it pool in his cheeks...his stomach...his..._gulp_...groin...

"Aw, I love you man!" Zack said, squeezing the boy tightly once more before releasing him. The teen almost whimpered at the loss, longing for that warmth again. His mother used to hug him like that. Sure, her small and gentle build was nothing compared to Zack's strong and muscular one...but it was the same relaxing result. He loved hugs. Unfortunately, he didn't have many people who'd be willing to actually give him one.

"If you're not back for a while, I'll assume Zack's raped you." Kunsel said, waving a dismissing hand over his shoulder before trudging off to take his seating place on a protruding piece of rock.

Cloud's blush deepened at the words, even as Zack told Kunsel to 'shut up!'

He knew Zack would never...I mean...Kunsel was just fooling around, right?

"Let's go, Cloud." Zack said, his tongue slipping through his lips, pointing at Kunsel in a childish manner. And yet, Cloud felt even worse. He couldn't explain it, his stomach just...leapt. To see that tongue, even when in the middle of a childish gesture, slipping through those soft lips, causing the glistening coat of saliva to form...He felt his body shudder, his stomach churning.

Why was he suddenly noticing these things?

Was it due to his body's four-year neglect?

Either way, he soon found himself limping towards a conveniently large rock, not daring to look at Zack as he did.

This was gonna be so awkward...

* * *

He groaned, a sharp pain fluttering through his entire body, scratching at his bones, gnawing at his skin, raking at his muscle. Something beyond your average 'pins and needles' attacked him, causing him to screw up his face in discomfort- oblivious to all that was around him. All he knew was, the bed was nice...

Bed?

That's right. There had been people in his room, only, it wasn't his room.

He groaned again as he heard the shuffles and rustles of the people around him, all edging closer as he made his consciousness all too obvious.

_Damn!_

He cursed himself, feeling foolish for allowing his feigned sleep to be exposed so easily. He didn't understand what had happened. One minute he had been conjuring up plans to surprise his intruders, to disarm and disable them for interrogation and then...blackness.

He longed for some other reason. He wished so desperately that he could believe he had been knocked out by these people. But, truth is truth...he had fallen asleep again.

How could he?

Knowing he had ruined any chance of persisting with his act, he allowed his eye lids to rise.

He instantly regretted such an action.

The light (what little there was of it) burned the surface of his eyes cruelly, sending an aching pain through his brain, the early signs of a headache. The brunette decided against closing his eyes again, knowing it was best to just let them adjust. However, he did blink once or twice, trying to moisten those oceanic orbs, the thin hairs of his eyelashes whipping his skin like a traitorous dog.

As every thing came into focus, he felt like a fool. The room wasn't bright at all, illuminated only by a dim lamp, placed on a wooden desk across the room from the bed he was sprawled upon. For one reason or another, the other occupants of the room didn't speak, merely stared at him.

His mako-afflicted eyes glanced between all five of them.

_He looks dangerous._

_He looks dangerous._

_He looks dangerous._

_She looks evil._

_She looks psychotic._

He sighed in annoyance at his short observations, pulling his legs away from the dark-haired man abruptly. He could have leapt to his feet impressively, stating his position and demands. But, he was just so tired. Instead of an impressive display, he merely swung his legs round, his body rising into a seated position, until they planted themselves on the metallic floor.

Once again, his eyes glanced to each person in turn. Most of them were gawking at him as though he were a god, their mouths hung open slightly and their eyes unmoving. It was...creepy. So, Genesis focused on the one who wasn't behaving this way. A white-haired youth stood in front of the bed, staring down at him in a less creepy fashion.

His skin was pale, but not in an unhealthy sense, it actually suited him rather well. He was considerably tall, for someone so young in appearance, but not surprisingly so. His hair was bleach-white, the back falling past his shoulders and disappearing from sight, whilst the sides and front shot off in elaborate spikes. Genesis wasn't used to such unorthodox hairstyles, coming from a military group such as SOLDIER, yet it looked quite good. The brunette tried to imagine himself with such a hairstyle, but quickly banished the thought.

The white-haired man was dressed only in baggy white pants and rather plain boots, leaving his torso bare. He had a fair bit of muscle, his body lean and thin, nicely formed pecs and abs clearly evident. However, they were nothing to brag about. Genesis's guess was that this youth was pleased with his build, going around topless to show off, how pitiful.

"He has finally awakened!" The raven-haired youth said, joy evident in his eerie tone.

Ouch.

That was a blow to Genesis's pride. He didn't need to be reminded of his inability to stay awake in a hostage situation.

He waited, his eyes darting around the relatively bare room. He had nothing to do but take in his surroundings, waiting for someone else to speak, for someone to break the silence. And yet, all they did was stare. Genesis was wondering whether he had been placed in a lunatic asylum, it could certainly pass off as one (what with the practically empty room and strange residents).

_Feel free to introduce yourselves at any tim-_

As though his thoughts had been heard, the white-haired youth suddenly dropped to the floor, placing one knee firmly on the ground, a hand coming to rest in front of it, whilst the foot of his other leg planted itself on the metal- his other arm resting upon his raised knee.

Genesis looked down at the bowing man, noticing how fearsome he looked from this angle. His array of white spikes almost covered his shimmering eyes, eyes that were staring back up at him. Even as a warming grin spread across those pale lips, he did not feel at ease.

"Genesis," He muttered, his voice deep yet raspy. So, they knew his name... "We are the Tsviets."

The brunette cocked an eyebrow tilting his head slightly at the youth's words.

_That helps._

It wasn't like he had an idea what the 'Tsviets' were anyway.

"I am Weiss, The Immaculate." He announced, lowering his head. The fearsome face disappeared completely beneath the white hair, leaving Genesis to wonder what conditioner the man used. Not that he cared...It's just...he...

Anyway, he was getting names. Names were good.

"I am Nero, The Sable." The raven-haired man announced, bowing his head. Genesis glanced to his right, taking in the sight of the unhealthily-pale man. His eyes were glistening with...hope? He was dressed in a black and purple outfit, each arm strapped to the opposite shoulder as though there was a danger of an outburst, but the man seemed quite mellow...peaceful in fact. However, his confined arms along with the strange muzzle-like wrappings around his jaw only brought the brunette's guess of a lunatic asylum back to the surface of his mind. This youth was far smaller in build compared to 'Weiss', his body consisting of far less muscle, evident (despite being covered from the nose down) to anyone who glanced at him. But, for some strange reason, Genesis doubted muscle would suit him much.

"Azule, The Cerulean." Came the fierce growl of a very strange man, stood at the foot of the bed. He was far larger, his muscles bulging and huge. He looked rather fearsome, leading Genesis to tear his eyes away- not interested in this man's large appearance.

"Shelke, The Transparent." A girl? She seemed very young, nothing but a child. This was the one whose voice was just at plain and emotionless as Sephiroth, yet her appearance didn't hold any similarity to the silver-haired hero's at all. She was small, perched upon a ledge stretching out from a randomly placed alcove. Her hair was brown and well-styled, more kept than the others'. Her eyes were those that did not belong to a mere girl, as though they had seen far more than they should have. They were blue, but shimmered with a yellowish tinge every now or then. The brunette hoped it was just the dim light's influence, or he may have to avoid looking this girl in the eye.

"And I am Rosso, The Crimson." The accent was thick with a Russian bite. Genesis had been quite a gambler in his younger days, playing cards at local bars and pubs before becoming a more presentable and professional man. He remembered placing many bets with Russian people (obviously the bars he went to were popular amongst the Russian) hence his earlier question as to whether he owed anyone money. The woman herself looked rather...frightening. He could see where the 'crimson' part of her name came from. Her waist-length hair (tied back in a tail), along with her eyes, was a deep red, like that of blood. Her eyelids were partially closed, giving off the impression that she was bored, yet her smirk suggested otherwise.

_Is this a cult?_ Genesis pondered. _Why do their names all consist of color-related words?_

Watching the one known as 'Weiss' rise, Genesis's first question bubbled to his throat. But, he waited. Only once the youth had risen did he open his mouth to speak. He was pleased to find himself uninterrupted, half-expecting to be silenced.

"Where have you brought me?" He said, staring at the white-haired man. He didn't want the others to speak; he preferred this one for some reason. He seemed less...creepy.

"This is Deepground, a secret branch of SOLDIER."

"Impossible." Genesis snapped, not letting the man continue. Weiss seemed neither surprised, nor off-put by the interruption. He merely continued on.

"You were a former SOLDIER, 1st Class, were you not?" The brunette heard the question as rhetorical, it was apparent they knew who he was. "So, because of your position, you assume that you are aware of all ShinRa's secrets. Not to mention the extensive research you would have gone through during your 'rebellion'."

They knew about his desertion? How? Who were these people? Was the man really telling the truth about SOLDIER having a secret branch?

"Only the members of Deepground and the President know about this branch." The one introduced as 'Nero' added, still staring at Genesis with hopeful eyes. It was unnerving, what _exactly_ was he hoping for?

"I wish to return to Banora." The brunette announced, his voice forceful and harsh. He had no patience for _abductors_ or their stories. Genesis rose to his feet, stumbling slightly at the sudden uneasiness of his body. His legs shook beneath his weight, causing him to sway like a drunken idiot.

Instantly, Nero and Weiss both moved forward, their arms stretching out to assist him. He didn't need their help. With a caveat scowl, Genesis slapped their hands away, taking a pathetic step- like a mere child just learning to walk.

"You must be more cautious, Brother." The raven-haired youth warned, his voice full of concern.

"I have no siblings." Genesis snapped, stretching his aching body as best as he could without falling.

"Perhaps you should wait until _after_ we explain, Nero." That cold tone, so much like Sephiroth's. Shelke, the small girl, had spoken- causing the brunette to shudder.

"Yes, and the explanation shall wait until _after_ he has recovered his strength." The Russian-accented woman suggested. This angered Genesis the most. Was she implying that he was currently weak? Was she implying that he wasn't strong at the present time?

She would have been correct though...

Genesis felt uneasy, as though he had just come back from a late night in the town. But, he remembered everything quite clearly. It was the memories of his battle that pushed him to return to Banora, his home. Not only did he need to retrieve his sword, but there were questions that needed answering.

"Careful!"

_Oh, shut u-_

The poet stumbled, his left foot twisting to the side abruptly, searing his leg with pain. He heard the screech of his boot slipping across metal as he fell forward, too dazed to steady himself. Instead, he allowed himself to fall, closing his eyes. It was only a fall, it wouldn't hurt that much, right?

However, he never collided with the floor. Instead, he was consumed by comforting warmth like none he had felt for a long time. His left leg throbbed with pain, yet he felt peaceful. It was the same feeling you get when you first slip into a warm bath, before you're used to the calm feeling.

Only upon lifting his eyelids, revealing blue orbs to the world, did he realize where such a feeling came from. He gazed out at the pale skin of a chest, pressed against his face. Strong arms had wrapped themselves around his currently frail form, holding him close to the owner. It was a strange feeling, to be embraced after such a long time. He could almost drift of to sleep in the youth's protective hold.

"Genesis, you are not well enough. You must rest, for now." The man's gruff whisper only added to the brunette's comfort, banishing his previous annoyance at his presence.

But, Genesis soon came to his senses and pulled back- still resting his hands on the white-haired man's shoulders as a means to stay upright.

Weiss.

This man seemed very different from the others indeed. He was stronger, more fearsome...yet more human. Genesis could see himself actually engaging in a conversation with Weiss, unlike the others.

"I suppose you're right." Genesis agreed. Instantly, Weiss moved to his left side, supporting his shaking form as he led the brunette to the bed once again. The one known as 'Nero' pulled back the covers and rose from the bed, offering Weiss a hand. The white-haired youth refused the offer, placing Genesis down on the bed himself.

"We did not know whether you wanted us to undress you, perhaps remove your coat." The man said, helping Genesis into a laying position.

"No, thank you." The brunette had a thing about appearance, it was vitally important for him to appear professional and informal. Now was not the time for casual rest.

The other man nodded, pulling the thin sheet over Genesis's body, making the ex-SOLDIER feel like a child. But, it was comforting...in a way.

"Very well. You should rest, we shall wait for you."

And so, mako-blue eyes disappeared from view as the man snuggled into the bed, drifting into peace. But, through it all, five words fluttered through his mind.

_

* * *

Nothin Shall Forestall...My Return._

* * *

"I still think this is a bad idea, Zack." The blond mumbled.

They had endured an agonizingly slow journey to the rock, pleased to get out of Kunsel's glare as soon as possible. But, now a new problem had arisen. Just how were they going to do this? I'm sure I needn't tell you, Cloud had no experience with this sort of thing.

"Just...um...unzip me...and...help?" Zack said, unsure himself as to what they should do. All Zack knew was that he was desperate and needed to go right _now_!

"O-okay." Trembling fingers found their way to the front of Zack's pants, tracing across the front in search of the zipper. Cloud's bottom lip curled inward, snagging on his teeth momentarily, feeling himself chew upon it.

"Hurry up." Zack urged, feeling the warning sensation spread throughout his lower regions.

With a slight gulp, Cloud caught the zipper in between his index finger and thumb, hesitantly pulling it down.

That blasted sound was the most aggravating thing in the world! It sent a shiver throughout Cloud's body, a shiver that somehow ended up in...never mind.

With wavering confidence, the blond reached into the gap, his fingertips connecting with the soft material of his friend's boxers.

_Well, what were you expecting, huh? Zack doesn't exactly go around commando!_

Cloud silenced his inner voice, finding the waistband of the underwear. His fingers brushed against the heated skin of Zack's abdomen gently, far too gently. Feeling the tight muscle beneath his touch, Cloud almost made a noise, not entirely sure of which noise it was, having gulped it down. Man, Zack was buff.

"Quick." The ravenette whined, shuffling on the spot.

The blond looked away, closing his eyes tightly as his hand slipped past the waistband, into he heated confines of Zack's boxers.

His fingers glided across the smooth skin, down into the older man's underwear, until he came across what he was searching for.

_Is that Zack's...? Oh Gaia!_

Cloud blushed from embarrassment and shame. If Zack was _that _large when soft, was Cloud small?

Biting his lip harder, Cloud grasped Zack's limp member in between his finger and thumb, not wanting to touch it too much. He quickly yanked it out of Zack's fly, earning a quiet 'ouch' from the man.

"O-okay, g-go." Cloud muttered, manoeuvring his hand so that his palm rested just underneath the warm skin of the ravenette's 'prize'.

Cloud shuddered as his friend sighed, unclean thoughts dashing through his mind, taunting him. The sound of gushing water sounded as it hit the rock, causing a slight tingle in Cloud's own crotch.

"Man, that feels good." Zack sighed, finally able to relieve himself of the desperate need to pee. The blond teen still didn't dare open his eyes, too afraid to look down. Zack's moan of relief had cased Cloud's pants to tighten suggestively, leaving the boy glad that the SOLDIER pants were so baggy.

_What the hell is wrong with you, Cloud?_ He asked himself.

_~Ew, you have the hots for Zack!~_

_Not true! I'm not...gay..._

_~Have you ever kissed a girl?~ _His inner voice teased. Was that really his conscious? If so, then why the hell wasn't it telling him what to do?

_I haven't kissed a guy either!_

_~True, but it is a guy you're touching right now~_

_I'm just helping an injured friend! I fancy Tifa!_ It was the first time he had announced his love of Tifa so confidently, but now was urgent. He had to remember how much he loved Tifa.

_~Of course you do. But you did say you loved Zack~_

_I didn't mean it like that! I meant I love him like a friend, or a brother!_

_~A hot, delicious looking brother~_

_Shut up!_

"Er, Cloud?" The blond snapped out of his inner turmoil, still not opening his eyes. Zack was talking...the sound of urination had ceased...Oh Gaia! How long had Cloud been stood there holding Zack's...thing? "I'm done." Zack told him cheerfully. "You can put me back in now."

"Sorry." The teen muttered, shoving Zack's manhood back inside his boxers, quickly zipping his pants up. Only when he was sure that _it_ was gone, did he open his eyes.

"Hey, off in your own little world there?" Zack asked, a grind spread across his handsome face.

"Yeah, just thinking about Tifa..." Well, it wasn't totally a lie; there was some truth to it. He didn't think he could _ever_ lie to Zack.

"So, you need to go too?" Zack asked, nodding down at Cloud's groin, which (unbeknownst to the ravenette) was straining with need. "I could help you."

"Um...no." Cloud said, his face flushing with embarrassment. "I'm fine."

"You sure? I won't look if that's what you're worried about."

"No, I'm f-fine." Damn it! His voice had shaken! "Let's just head back."

"Okay." Zack grinned, wrapping his arms around the blond's shoulder again. "Thanks, by the way."

Cloud couldn't wait until they reached Midgar...

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**** So, there you go! Sorry if I focused on Genesis too much for your liking in this chapter, but he is part of the story too. I wasn't sure if I rushed the 'pee scene', but I was in a rush after starting this chapter so late. I hope you liked this chapter. I have already planned out exactly when Zack and Cloud's friendship moves on and it should be in a few more chapters. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I want the timing to be perfect. However, when they do get together, I shall reward your patience with a nice juicy lemon scene! However, if you can't wait then I could keep you hooked with a few solo scenes (after all, they are horny teens who haven't relieved themselves in four years). Just the thought of Cloud or Zack in the shower...**

**Anyway, leave me a comment with your thoughts and prepare yourself for future chapters. This one didn't reach my 6,000 word expectations due to my rush, but they should in the future.**


	5. Jealousy

**A/N:**** Hey, guys. I tried to get this chapter up as soon as I possibly could. I'm so eager to get to the loving! I'll try not to make things look rushed, but you may see a few time skips (e.g. a day) here and there to bypass the boring stuff.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love Jealous-Cloud!**

**:) **

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Your reviews so far have been great, thanks so much! I have taken into account some suggestions for a Genesis pairing. I've never written Genesis like that, but I may try it later on (after Cloud and Zack get together).**

**

* * *

Chapter 5:**

**Jealousy**

* * *

The journey through Midgar was surprisingly easy for the trio. They followed Kunsel's lead, much to Cloud's distaste, and took his 'back-door entrance' to the slums. Even in the slums, children were forced into those dreadful schools full of discipline and nagging teachers, leaving the playground deserted.

The walk to the church went pretty well, what with most people being in the market and all. Only a few passers-by here and there stared at the three as they made their way through, too caught up in their own business, or too uncaring to be concerned.

The church itself was rather surprising, for Cloud at least. Out of the three men, he was the only one who had never actually met Aerith. When Zack spoke of the church, he had expected some dirty run down shack-like building made of rotting wood and the odd brick.

Boy, was he wrong.

The church was massive!

Bigger than massive! It was...it was..._ma-hussive!_

And it wasn't run down either; it was actually rather well kept.

As the blond gazed up at the huge wooden door, decorated with intricate patterns, he felt ashamed- despite not actually voicing his expectations. It was one of those awkward moments when you find out that your next door neighbour wasn't pregnant, they'd just gained a few pounds; or when you discovered that the local hippie was actually a guy!

Nonetheless, Cloud swallowed the urge to break into a blush and entered the church with the others.

_

* * *

Does she LIVE here? _Cloud growled silently.

He'd found himself pushed to the side, having been briefly introduced to the brown-haired girl, and now sat- alone- on one of the many benches. She'd said how nice it was to meet him and that Zack never stopped talking about him and all that usual garbage people went on about. He'd taken an instant disliking to her, not because she wasn't a nice person (she was actually quite pleasant), not because she was ugly-looking (someone like Zack could never go out with an ugly girl). No, the reason went so deep that not even the teen understood it.

Kunsel had seen Aerith many times, so there was little fuss when it came to his greeting. The man had stepped aside after explaining Zack's wounds, getting himself a glass of water- Cloud having refused one.

So now it was just Zack and Aerith, hugging and crying- well, Aerith was crying- and _kissing_, with their hands all over one another. It made the poor teen feel sick to his stomach. Zack was hurt, and all she wanted to do was stick her tongue down his throat!

But, it wasn't just that. Zack looked so happy, not letting her go for a second. For a moment, Cloud was worried they'd just start..._doing it_ on the church floor (which they, luckily, didn't).

The little blond had been forgotten, discarded. Zack was always paying attention to _him_, making sure _he_ was okay, saying that there was no one more important. And now, for the first time ever, Cloud wasn't the center of Zack's attention. The ravenette had completely forgotten him, not caring whether he had motion-sickness, or a headache, or whether he was just feeling down.

The teen could feel his eyes sting, knowing the sensation all too well.

_Don't cry! You're supposed to be strong! Strong people don't cry over such stupid things!_

He longed for Zack to release Aerith and rush over to _him_, give _him_ a hug, make a fuss of _him_. He hated that girl! And, the worst thing of all was that he felt awful about it. She looked like a lovely person, sweet and gentle and here he was _hating _her, _loathing_ her, _despising _her, _envying_ her.

Was he really jealous?

Did it really bother Cloud so much that Zack was making out with his _girlfriend_?

Why?

Zack was his best friend, and being with Aerith made him happy. Shouldn't Cloud want his best _friend_ to be happy?

"Hey, Chocobo."

The blond snapped out of his murderous pondering, glaring up at the man who had interrupted his dream of Sephiroth coming to take Aerith away. However, as he gazed up at Kunsel's concerned expression, an awful feeling filled him. How could he? No one deserved to have death or kidnap wished upon them, especially not such a kind woman.

He had to distract himself in order to prevent major vomiting.

Kunsel's exposed face was a perfect means to do so.

The SOLDIER had removed his helmet, allowing Cloud to finally see his face. And he had to say, the man's visage suited him.

Kunsel had a slender jaw line, similar to Cloud's own, with thin and pale lips; his nose was well-proportioned with the rest of his stature, though a little on the small side.

His eyes had the trademark mako-tinge, yet still held a smudge of brown in their ocean-depths (presumably Kunsel's natural eye-colour).

And, somewhat unsurprisingly, Kunsel was a brunette. It looked like the SOLDIER had tried to imitate the wildness of Zack's hairstyle, yet had failed. His hair was well-spiked but on a far lower tone than Zack's. The spikes went straight down, falling down his jaw-line, the longest ending just as his neck began, those that fell over his face ended just pass the nose- the strands that would cover his eyes had also been cut to just above the mako-tinged orbs, allowing full vision.

"What?" The man said, rather annoyed. Cloud instantly shook his head, feeling like a fool for staring- Kunsel most likely thought he was gay. Which, of course, he was NOT!

"I've...never seen your face before." Cloud murmured, looking down at his hands (neatly folded in his lap).

"Oh, well here it is, I guess." Glancing up, Cloud was shocked to see Zack and Aerith gone, no longer stood by the small patch of blooming flowers (ones Cloud had imagined trampling on).

"Where's Zack?" The teen asked, cursing himself for how quickly and frightened the question had slipped out.

"He went with Aerith, off to heal his wounds in private."

"Oh."

"In other words...they're making up for lost time- 'Major Sex'."

There it was again, that awful sickly feeling- burning within him mercilessly. Cloud felt terrible as he heard Kunsel's words, the thought of Zack and _her_ together irked him.

"And goodbye sex."

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked, glancing up at the man with a pout.

"We're leaving tomorrow."

_Leaving?_

"Why?" The blond asked, confused. Maybe if Zack had been paying any attention to him, he would already know all about this 'trip'.

"Zack has insisted that we head off to Banora."

_Banora?_ The name sounded familiar, like he'd been there before- but he couldn't remember ever travelling to such a place.

"The plan is to find Genesis, Zack left him there after their battle."

_Of course! Zack told me all about it while I was comatose, he fought Genesis in Banora!_

"Bu, isn't he the bad guy?" The teen asked. His innocence shone through like the blinding glow of a lighthouse, easily seen by anyone nearby.

"Some stuff about being confused and lost, I wasn't really paying him much attention. Either way, the three of us are heading out early tomorrow, so rest up."

_Three of us?_ The blond felt his heart shoot into the sky, leaving behind a feeling of joy and happiness. Aerith wasn't going with them!

But, the joyous feeling brought something far more devastating than _Aerith_ with it.

The poor little blond felt all colour drain from his face at a sudden realization...no, not realization. It hadn't been confirmed, right? It was just suspicion, yeah, just suspicion.

Either way, his mind conjured up the possibilities as he began to put names to his strange feelings.

'_What does love feel like?'_

"Huh? Love?"

Cloud's jaw dropped, eyes bulging as he heard the other respond. Cloud Strife was a very careful young man with a lot of self-control, he could withhold his anger (even when pushed to the edge by his fellow cadets), he could feign patience- even convince others that he was happy when he was quite the opposite. So, imagine his absolute horror as a question, he could _swear_ had been confined to his mind, was suddenly answered by the man stood beside him. Kunsel certainly wasn't psychic, there was no way he could read minds...leaving only one possible explanation...Cloud had spoken the words instead.

He could have slapped himself, had he not been too afraid of the pain, but curiosity seemed to hold him back. Kunsel had already registered his question, right? So, there was no point in trying to cover it up, right?

"Yeah, what does it f-feel like?" The blond stared at his feet, shuffling them against one another as they danced across the church floor, making slight but subtle noises every now and then.

"Ooh, that's a toughie." The brunette said, not seeming at all surprised. Good. Kunsel's lack of reaction was very pleasing indeed. Perhaps the SOLDIER was only teasing and playful when around Zack, he did have that effect on people.

"You're probably better off asking Zack."

"No!" The word slipped out again, making the blond- once again- doubt the self-control he had always been proud of. "I...don't want him to know." He added, his voice fading to a whisper in embarrassment and shame. The sickly feeling was back.

"O...kay...Well, I suppose I could try and explain." Something wasn't right. Shouldn't Kunsel have started asking who Cloud was in love with and bombarding him with requests for details? Or maybe...Cloud's mind was far too focused on Zack's possible reaction to the question. Either way, Kunsel seemed quite content about answering the question.

"I guess, you always want to be with them or something. I think they have some power over you, that they can make you laugh, cry, shatter or fly with just a few words- like they _know_ you better than anyone else, even if they don't. And, you always find yourself craving more time with them, wanting to be as close as you possibly can."

_Whoa!_

Where had that come from? The man's tone was so...so...truthful and honest, as though he were actually talking about himself. Was Kunsel in love? His words sounded so...accurate, like he truly did understand the topic. Cloud was surprised to say the least.

"What if...you see them...with someone else?"

"..."

There it was- the awkward pause. Cloud had said too much, had let on too well. Being a fugitive, there were very few people the blond could have feelings for and only one he could be referring to after _that_ question.

His blue eyes stared intently at the floor, determined to avoid Kunsel's eyes at any cost. Zack had always said that Cloud's eyes could never lie, that he could always tell if the blond was hiding something, or feeling something just by looking at them. If that was true, then his eyes were the last thing the teen needed Kunsel to see.

"Dude, are you...crushing on Aerith?"

_WHAT?_

Cloud was tempted to splutter, to cough and gag at the thought- to shout at the man about how disgusting and gross that was, to tell him that he must have received a very, VERY bad blow to the head. But, if he did that, wouldn't it just make it even more obvious who was causing him to ask these questions? The brunette's false assumption was disgusting and made Cloud stomach feel tempted to exit his body- but the truth was no better. So, the blond merely continued staring at the ground, shuffling his feet a bit more.

"No way! Don't worry- I won't tell Zack." The amused chuckle of the brunette made Cloud feel like curling up and hiding from the world. Only one thought kept him going- Which is worse?

"So, what do you d-do if they're w-with someone...else?" The final word came out as a faint whisper, hardly audible amongst the disturbing hubbub of the church: The creaking pews, the straining floorboards, the twitter of gathering birds- it all aimed to drown him out. So what if Kunsel thought he was talking about Aerith? What difference did it really make? I mean...it wasn't like Cloud was...Well...He wasn't exactly sure how he felt- the questions were designed to help him establish whether or not his suspicion was correct...whether he was in..._love_...with..._Zack._

"Well...There really isn't much that can be done. You could reveal your feelings, but it's best not to have any expectations...Then again, in a situation like that- you need to remember that the person they're currently with will be affected too...Not that Zack would hate you or anything."

The blond groaned. It sounded too complicated.

But, everything Kunsel had said about love...it all seemed to apply to the poor teen, all of it! Was Cloud really in love with..._Zack_. It could be possible...but it was disgusting and gross and wrong.

Homosexual relationships were frowned upon in SOLDIER, despite half of the operatives suspected of being gay.

Smaller and weaker cadets, such as Cloud, were often teased and accused of being gay- plagued by threats of midnight rape and silent molestation. Cloud had only escaped such vulgarity due to everyone's knowledge of Tifa.

Tifa.

She was captivating...amazing...pretty...wonderful...and worth every broken bone and gash. But, was love really what Cloud felt towards her? Or was he just desperate to be accepted by childhood friends?

The blond never really had an opportunity to explore his sexuality, having shared nothing more than a kiss with either gender. During his self-pleasure, he didn't really fantasize about anything- he was always too busy trying to rush it before he was caught to actually focus his thoughts on anything.

And that was what scared him.

Cloud had absolutely no confirmation, no evidence, to put his mind at rest- leaving everything possible..._everything_.

* * *

"He's trying my patience!"

"I know, but try to keep-"

"All he does is sit there, brooding and feeling sorry for himself. Enough is enough!"

"Please, he's been through a lot. Try to understand."

"Understand what? What exactly am I supposed to do, huh?"

The tension had been building, reaching uncontrollable heights in just a few hours.

The dark hallways had become victims of racing anger, the walls having been pounded and beaten; the floors kicked and stomped on. None of them could have expected how impatient their leader would become, despite already being aware of his foul attitude.

"Just give him some time, Weiss!" The raven-haired youth pushed his way around his brother, grasping the man's arms to stop him from doing anything stupid. He stared up at his brother, noting down every single one of his features- focusing on those that had been mauled by anger.

He hated seeing the white-haired one like this, his eyelids half-closed, his lips twitching, his nostrils flaring.

"We don't have _time_, Nero. The Restrictor expects me to remain in my cell, he threatened to chain me to the reactor if I escaped again, we need to know if he's with us or not!" Weiss growled, staring down at his brother's pleading face. If it were any other holding him back, they would have been slung down the hallway...but, Nero was special.

"Please, brother...for me." Nero shook him a bit, his eyes bulging as he gazed up into Weiss's face.

Those pleading eyes, they glittered in the dim light of the hallway- begging, pleading...

The white-haired youth sighed in annoyance, cursing the control Nero had over him. The ravenette was usually cold, seemingly empty of all emotion, but if his victims had seen this side of him; they would have laughed. The teenager was pitiful indeed, nothing but a cry-baby.

"Fine."

The bruising hold on his arms slowly faded away, allowing him to stroll past Nero, contemplating what to do next. It wouldn't be long before the Restrictor discovered that he was outside his cell again and being chained to a reactor didn't sound fun at all.

As he pondered his options, the youth absent-mindedly reached up to ruffle his brother's hair, extracting that strange mewl Nero always produced during this action. For some reason, it helped him think and, most importantly, helped him relax.

Relaxation.

In DeepGround, such easiness was a curse, a disease that needed to be eradicated at all costs. In these hallowed halls, if you let your guard slip, you were a goner.

It was a relief, as such, that Weiss did not allow himself to fall into such a curse too deep.

No, instead his eyes darted to the side, catching a glimpse of falling scarlet. His hand moved to Nero's chest, pushing the teen out of the way- causing a yelp of pain which Weiss was forced to ignore.

Swiping his boot along the metallic floor, Weiss's hands darted to his twin katanas **(according to the online mode that was only featured in the Japanese version of Dirge Of Cerberus, at this point Weiss would not yet own his gunblades. So, I gave him katanas!)** pulling them from their sheaths with practised speed.

The strike of metal against metal was a sound one had to become accustomed to in DeepGround, something that had to become music to your ears if you wanted to survive. Weiss had already been turned, finding the sound of striking blades strangely pleasant.

And, as he blocked the assault with his left katana, there was no preventing the smirk from creeping across his lips.

"Failed again, Rosso."

He chuckled as he watched anger flash in those crimson eyes, teasing the woman with his confidence.

And so, a familiar and repetitive battle ensued.

The woman crouched; holding Weiss's left katana in place with her crimson blade as he struggled against it- his shoulder convulsing from the strain it brought. She had gotten stronger.

_And faster._ He added silently as she thrust her foot forwards, aiming for the man's chin.

With an amused chuckle, Weiss swung his right katana, blocking the attempted strike with the blunt edge. He stared at her outstretched leg, searching for the relieving signs of immense physical effort. They were there alright. The limb was shaking, applying incredible force against the blunt edge of the blade as her eyes narrowed in concentration. She was desperate indeed.

"You can't stay on top forever." The woman hissed, her Romanian accent bouncing off the walls as though her own voice was trying to flee from her.

Scoffing, Weiss tightened his grip on his weapons, pushing back against her. However, he found that neither of his blades budged, both trapped and blocked efficiently.

"Ha." Weiss snarled at his own struggle, angered that she had been allowed to grow stronger whilst he had not. He pushed against her, sliding his feet in front of his body to push of the floor, thus causing him to launch backwards through the air. With defined fitness and athletic skill, Weiss landed just in front of his brother, giving him a warning glance before returning his attention to his rival.

Rosso spun, her blade slicing a circle around her as he did so, causing an awful screech of friction-burnt metal (a sound not even Weiss had gotten used to). With this childish display of strength out of the way, she leapt into the air, twisting her body so that her feet came to rest upon the ceiling comfortably. Pushing off of the metal, the woman pounced forwards, twirling the weapon in her fingers as she approached.

Her attack failed.

The youth slammed the edge of his blade into the ground, lodging it in place. Jumping up onto the hilt, he sprung forwards- somersaulting over the approaching form.

"Aerial attacks don't work, Rosso." He said as he passed her, letting his superiority shine through in his sneering tone. With his statement made, Weiss plunged his foot into her back, sending her hurtling into the ground.

Feeling himself victorious, he landed on the ground once again- crouching down as an attempt to absorb the strain.

However, it was upon landing that he really did feel the pain brought about by his acrobatics, his limbs throbbing in protest. Letting out a sharp groan, he cursed himself for being so weak. Had he been able to stretch beforehand, such pain would not be afflicting him.

_Quiet, you fool! Your opponents are hardly going to give you time to prepare; you need to become more vigilant._

"Well, well, well, Rosso- looks like you fail once again." He said, jeering in his victory as he forced his aching body into an upright position. In DeepGround, pain was to be buried and forgotten, such was their way.

"Never."

The woman, now sprawled out on the floor pathetically- like a dog having been disciplined by its master **(Hated writing that line)**, aimed her blade- using the attached gun to fire just one shot.

Weiss shook his head at the predictable move, preparing to deflect the bullet.

However, it didn't race towards him at all.

The shot, instead, fired at the ground- disappearing beneath the carved edge of the floor. The circle Rosso had sliced before the battle was sent hurtling down the hall, having been dislodged by the bullet.

His ocean orbs widened in realization as he flipped back, buying him more time to act.

How could he have made such an assumption? Was he that pathetic? Every move made by the opponent, no matter how insignificant, had to be catalogued in the mind to avoid such situations!

Growling in frustration, Weiss sprung into the air. One of his boots pounded itself against one side of the fragment of metal, his other swinging round to do the same to the other side. Soon, the piece of metal was trapped between his legs- giving him full control over it.

Despite the pain it brought to his lower section, Weiss rolled his body through the air- changing the metal's direction with just a swing of his legs, releasing it to hurtle down the hallway towards the woman.

Little did he expect her to dodge. Only as she glided past the fragment, squeezing her body between it and the wall, did the horror hit him.

Nero was unsuspecting and unprepared, leaving him wide open for the coming blow. Rosso was an evil witch, willing to do anything to prove herself superior. Feeling his stomach churn as he watched the fear glisten in Nero's eyes, Weiss cursed himself for the dozenth time in that one battle.

Racing forwards, Weiss delivered a well-deserved punch to Rosso's jaw, making her pay for her disgusting tactics, using Nero against him. He shot past the falling woman, smirking at the sound of her pain-filled cry, and leapt over the hurtling piece of metal.

Nero's eyes seemed to shimmer with relief as the white-haired youth landed in front of him, swinging around to dislodge his second katana, pulling it from the position he had left it in just moments ago.

With one slice from each of his blades, Weiss reduced the metal to four small and harmless pieces, watching them fall to the ground with a loud clatter.

"You okay?" He growled, looking over his shoulder at his brother. It was a foolish question, obviously not asking after the boy's physical condition as he had obviously not been hurt. However, Weiss just couldn't stop himself for asking, call it a 'brother's concern'.

The assuring nod was all he needed.

He returned the katanas to their sheaths, despite the battle not yet being over. His blue eyes darted from the four pieces of cut metal to the woman (now rubbing her injured chin soothingly as she rose to her feet). With a scowl, he booted the pieces at her, watching them slam into her body one after another with little resistance.

And, only as she finally fell to the floor, howling in agony, did he allow his tensed muscles to relax.

Once again, Weiss was victorious- proving to be the most powerful of the Tsviets.

Another test passed, another trial overcome...

As was required here in DeepGround.

"Weiss,"

The man's eyes darted to the side, half-expecting another challenge. However, as his eyes fell upon the brown-haired girl (ignoring his stupidity in not recognizing her voice) he relaxed once again. Shelke rarely challenged her fellow Tsviets, at least not to a battle. She preferred to prove herself superior through mind games- usually with Azule. Either way, the white-haired youth was certain that this was about their guest.

"Genesis is finally communicating with us."

"At last." He hissed, having endured enough hours of silence from the man.

"He has asked to speak to you alone, he refuses to say why."

The youth nodded, ruffling his brother's hair once again to calm the excitement he could sense building up within the ravenette.

His head turned back to the trembling form of the woman, chuckling at the pathetic sight.

"Well, Rosso, if you're quite finished with this game- I have more important matters to attend to." With his final taunt done, having seen it strike at her pride through her facial features, Weiss's hand left the warmth of Nero's locks. He stepped forward, signalling for Shelke to remain outside and keep an eye on The Crimson, and stepped through the electronic door, locking it behind him.

Enough was enough.

No matter what it took, Weiss would have his way.

**

* * *

A/N:**** Sorry I took so long, guys. Life is becoming really hectic at the moment. My aim is to update at least once a week. **

**Anyway, that was my first fight scene (in fanfiction). Its purpose wasn't to be fast-paced or exciting, but just to show how natural and daily such a fight was for the Tsviets.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review, as they have all been so great!**


	6. By Myself

**A/N:**** Here it is! The long-awaited...well, I won't spoil it. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter, think of this as an apology for making you wait so long for some Cloud/Zack love.**

**WARNINGS: SOLOM, Zack, lack of grammar-check (sorry).**

**Anyway, please enjoy and, of course, review!**

**

* * *

Chapter 6:**

**By Myself**

* * *

No amount of worries or despair could have kept any of them awake that night- Zack and Cloud especially.

Aerith was forced to return home no matter how much she wanted to stay, turned out she didn't live in the church after all.

Her departure left the three to sleep in the church, each choosing a pew as a bed. It may not have been the most comfortable place to sleep, but the blond certainly didn't care.

His first proper sleep in years was heavenly.

He'd like to say that he 'drifted' off elegantly into the lovely world of sleep. But, if anything, he would have to say that he just 'canon-balled' in.

His sleep was undisturbed and perfect; something his body was craving for desperately. Even that night on the hill, with Zack 'dead' in his arms, he hadn't slept soundly as all of his dreams turned to being alone with no one else.

Either way, he wasn't too pleased when he woke up so abruptly in the morning.

The teen let out a gentle yawn, pulling himself into a sitting position.

His body was numb, aching and twisted- the curse of sleeping on a hard, wooden pew. But, after all those nights sleeping on his hard bunk back at ShinRa, it really didn't faze him.

He lifted his twitching fingers to his half-closed eyes, wiping away that disgusting substance that always formed overnight.

The blond yawned once again, looking around the church- having to remind himself why he was there.

Zack and Kunsel were both still asleep, each in their own pew, letting out slight sounds (thankfully, not full-blown snores).

It was then that Cloud cursed his damn early-bird nature. It had actually been quite a good thing whilst he was a cadet, but Zack and Kunsel were just the type to lie in.

He could have always just lied back and allowed sleep to take hold of him again- but he _really_ needed to pee.

Yep, emptying his bladder was definitely an essential right now.

_Stupid Kunsel with his stupid glasses of stupid water._

Shuffling his disobedient body out of the pew, he casually flung the thin blanket Aerith had given him to the side, still muttering curses and words of spite.

His body was aching.

The blanket had been itchy.

It was cold.

He was still tired.

He needed to find somewhere to pee.

He was thirsty.

He was hungry.

...

...

It was _morning_!

The blond instantly cursed himself for choosing to sleep in a flimsy vest and boxers, finding the cold morning air to be far more bitter than he had anticipated. It seemed to snap its jaws at his bare skin (focusing on his legs in particular).

In fact, only one part of his body seemed to remain quite warm- and he was aware of the reasons behind it.

Ignoring his early-morning arousal (and the obvious tent it made in his underwear), Cloud headed to the back of the church, hearing Kunsel mention something about a bathroom the night before.

And, in his foul morning mood, he actually considered just 'watering' the flowers. However, they were just cruel thoughts- he would never actually do something so spiteful.

Sighing at his secret evil side, he found a door that looked as though it might lead to a bathroom.

With a glance behind him to check the others were asleep, he pushed it open.

Sure enough, it was indeed a bathroom- though, not a very nice one. There was a sink, a toilet, a shower and pipes. Who knew that such a deserted place would have plumbing? Did Aerith even have to pay a bill?

Reaching forward, Cloud turned to the tap just to check. Sure enough, clean water trickled through and into the basin.

"Huh." He muttered, turning to tap off again. Running water...

Turning to the toilet, he lifted the lid and the seat (both clean- probably due to how hygienic Aerith appeared to be). He nervously glanced down at the tent in his boxers, glaring at it as though trying to scare it to limpness. Needless to say...it didn't work.

Cursing his damn teenage hormones, Cloud undid the button on his boxer shorts- reaching it to pull out his arousal.

Man he was horny.

Grunting at his thoughts, the blond proceeded to aim and shoot- finally releasing the contents of his straining bladder. Who knew that peeing could bring so much pleasure, he guessed it must have been because of the wait. Like when you're extremely thirsty and don't drink for a long time, then when you do- it tastes that much better.

Great, now he was thinking about how good it felt to pee...

Cloud sighed, disappointed to find that his erection hadn't gone down, even after urination. It sure was a pain.

Here he was, in a church bathroom (without a lock), with two men just beyond the door- two men who, may I remind you, would have no problem bursting in at anytime!

_Well...it can't hurt...if I hurry..._

With another little sigh, Cloud put the seat of the toilet down, turning around to sit on it. Wriggling his hips a bit, he managed to slide his boxers down to his ankles- allowing the morning air to bite at the warmest part of his body.

Man, was he hard.

After such a long time of neglect, Cloud just stared at himself- taking everything in as though he had never seen his boyhood before.

Not that you could miss it.

Like most boys who dreamed of becoming SOLDIER, Cloud was clean-shaven. It was well known that SOLDIER operatives who had undergone mako treatments could no longer grow body hair, only the hair on their heads! So, all cadets who dreamed of becoming like the legendary Sephiroth had all rid themselves of any hair.

Cloud wasn't the only one who had shaved _down there_ either. It was just the cool thing to do at ShinRa.

However, as the blond stared at himself, he wondered whether he would ever need to shave his body again. He had received mako treatments whilst in captivity for four years, so much so that he had developed mako addiction. With such a huge amount of the putrid substance racing through his veins, would he too remain clean-shaven? Who knew?

Then, of course, was the erection itself. Cloud didn't see himself as 'big' at all, though he didn't think he was particularly small. Having had to share showers with many other cadets during his time at ShinRa, he had seen nearly every size- from the tiny to the huge! He would have to say that he was about in-between. Though, after having helped Zack the day before, he suddenly felt inadequate. The man felt larger, though it may have just been Cloud's mind. The very thought alone brought a faint warmth to the boy's cheeks.

As was custom in Nibelheim, Cloud was uncut, though he really didn't see whether it mattered or not.

Either way, he was Cloud and he couldn't change that.

Only with his embarrassment and shame pushed aside, could the boy finally let his hand snake down to the area between his hips.

He had done this before, plenty of times! Though he always felt bad afterward...but, it was normal, right?

Well, whether right or wrong, Cloud didn't particularly care as his small hand wrapped itself around his shaft.

After so long of not relieving himself, it wasn't surprising that the boy had so much sexual tension built up.

However, he hadn't expected just holding his cock to feel so good. Stretching his neck, the blond threw his head back- letting out a muffled moan at the pleasure his cold hand brought. He hushed himself silently, knowing that he had to be quiet in order to get away with this.

Biting his bottom lip in determination, Cloud began moving his hand- pumping his erection slowly. And boy did it feel good!

As soon as the pleasure spread throughout his body, the teen increased his pace- pulling the foreskin back to reveal the pinkish head, glistening with the first few drops of pre-cum- before pushing it back up to rub against the sensitive tip.

That was it!

The boy was sent into a sexual frenzy, having been denied so long. His fist instantly began racing up and down, his fingers squeezing his shaft every so often. Pretty soon, he'd found his old technique again. As his hand would reach the base, he would lightly squeeze his erection, causing it to twitch and release more pre-cum through the slit, then as his hand shifted up to the top, he would run his thumb over the slit, spreading around the essence to act as a natural lube. This method had always been the best for him and it was certainly working now.

He closed his oceanic eyes, resting his head back against the wall.

'_Man, that feels good.'_

Cloud's hips bucked, thrusting his boyhood through his fist- forcing him to bite his lip harder to muffle the groan that threatened to burst from within him.

Zack's voice had suddenly filled his head, making his erection throb with pleasure.

The blond could remember, from the day before, the relieved sigh of the ravenette and how he moaned out those words:

'_Man, that feels good.'_

Zack had, of course, been referring to the long-awaited emptying of his bladder. However, Cloud's horny, teenage mind couldn't help but switch the context.

As he replayed the man's voice and sigh over and over again, he began to form naughty images in his head. Images that he never should have...images that no one else should ever know.

And here they are!

As Cloud pumped his aching length, he imagined himself on his knees between Zack's legs- his mouth engulfing the man's own large phallus, slurping around it like a lollipop.

Zack was moaning,

'_Man, that feels good.'_

And thrusting up into Cloud's mouth, stroking his face affectionately. At that moment, Cloud didn't care how awful or disgusting his thoughts were, they sure where serving their purpose.

As his hips began lifting up into his hand, Zack's imaginary moans ringing in his head, Cloud knew that he was already approaching his climax.

However, in his sick fantasy, it was Zack who was getting close- moaning louder and loader.

'_So close, Cloud!'_

Zack let out one last moan, before thrusting up into Cloud's mouth once more.

At that moment, with that gorgeous image stuck in his mind, Cloud released.

He bucked his hips again, his body going into spasms as his leg muscles tightened immensely, threatening to tear themselves apart.

The ravenette's name was on his lips, but he managed to resist the urge to scream it out.

Squeezing his eyes closed tightly, Cloud almost whimpered as he felt the warm substance coat his fingers- sliding down from the tip of his length. His first orgasm in quiet a while.

For a moment, Cloud just sat there (his head thrown back), basking in the relaxation his climax brought afterward. He was in pure bliss having finally being able to relieve one of the numerous causes of his stress.

There was something special about the afterglow of one's orgasm. Having been roomed with at least three or four people at ShinRa, Cloud had never really been able to experience the tranquility of post-orgasm. He was usually rushing around to get cleaned up before anyone could notice. However, now he was completely at ease. Not even the cold seemed to bother him as he drifted off.

_Zack._

How long could he go on denying this? All he did was make excuses and cover the truth up. But, wasn't it obvious? Cloud was absolutely infatuated with Zack...Not just sexually either, it really was..._love_.

But, when had respect and friendship bloomed into love? At what point did that happen?

The blond closed his eyes as his length began to soften in between his fingers.

If he really thought about it, it must have happened during his coma.

He couldn't remember ever having such feelings beforehand. He had always respected Zack and looked up to him and wanted to be his best friend in the world.

However, during his coma- as Zack comforted him with kind words and gentle touches- something changed. Zack became more than just his idol or his friend. The man had always been so kind toward Cloud, even though the blond was nothing but an insignificant cadet. At first, Cloud thought the ravenette was just making fun of him, or trying to gain something (maybe a few laughs). But, Zack was a genuinely nice person.

A drop-dead gorgeous, kind, gentle, sexy, buff, happy, generous, hot..._man_.

Cloud's eyes snapped open, his hand darting away from his limp member as he heard a bang on the door, gentle yet loud. It snapped him out of his daydream suddenly, causing him to almost fall down the toilet.

"Hey, Cloud? You in there, buddy?"

_Oh, no!_

It was..._him_.

"Cos I really gotta go and I _will_ come in whether you're done or not. Really...I'm _that_ desperate."

"J-just a m-minute." Cloud stuttered, desperately searching the small room for some toilet paper.

_Damn it! Why have a toilet when you have no paper?_

"What are you doing in there?" The ravenette's voice asked from beyond the door, full of questioning and wonder.

"I-I was about to take a shower...I'm n-not dressed!" Cloud said, beginning to panic as he searched behind the toilet. "Don't come in!"

"Like, seriously, if you don't hurry up I AM coming in, whether you're decent or not!"

Cloud gulped. He either risked being seen by Zack and continue searching for toilet paper, or he accept the terrible truth and stain his boxers.

_I hate my life._

"One,"

_Not the counting thing!_

Cloud gulped, reaching down to wipe as much cum off and onto his hand as possible.

"Two,"

Bringing his sticky palm to his lips, he quickly lapped up the juice, squinting slightly at the strange and foreign taste but getting rid of it in the best way possible. The sink would make too much noise and would tell Zack that he could come in.

"Three."

The blond darted down, grabbing his boxers and yanking them up to his waist as fast as he could- his pulse racing faster than it did during the actual masturbation session.

Just as he heard the door open, he felt the material cover up all the private-y parts.

_Good save, Cloud._ He thought to himself, turning around to see a half-nude Zack.

Gaia, the man was hot! Dressed only in a flimsy pair of black boxers with the word '_TASTY'_ on the side, Zack looked so perfect. His chest, his arms, his abs. Everything from his scars to his tanned skin was the definition of true sexiness, enough to make Cloud hard again if he stared for too long.

"You done?" Zack asked. "I really need to go!"

_I don't get to help this time?_

"Sure." Cloud gulped, shaking his head violently to banish his sick thoughts as he stared at the ground, avoiding the hotness that was Zack. He power-walked forward, passing the man as quickly as possible, catching just two whispered words from the ravenette.

"Nice ass."

_Shit!_

* * *

He wasn't entirely surprised to find the woman there; it was the usual sanctuary she scurried off to after defeat. However, there was something about her...something different. Usually her eyes would be full of fire (metaphorically, of course!), plotting her next tactic or forming a new battle style. But, if he didn't know any better, she appeared to be...moping? That wasn't like her at all...

And so, it was up to him, to find out just what the matter was.

Sighing in slight aggravation, he stepped forward- noting how little reaction she gave toward his approaching footsteps.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing, Rosso?" The raven-haired youth asked, watching her sombre face turn away from him.

The woman had perched herself upon her usual console, giving little regard to the machinery's original purpose.

"You aren't going to reply?" He asked, stopping as he reached the computer, staring at the woman. She was a stubborn one...

"If you have come to mock me, Nero, then you needn't bother. Azule has already reminded me of my countless failures." She hissed, the familiar venom of her tone mixed with something far more...disheartening.

"And why would I mock you?" He asked, making a note to speak to Azule later on.

"You saw, I failed once again."

"But tried valiantly."

"Don't patronize me!"

He sighed again. Usually he had to have such conversations with Shelke when she was in one of her sulky moods, Rosso had never been one to become so depressed before.

"Then do not do so to me." He said, leaning back to rest against the console. "You are never one to sulk, Rosso. Usually, you would already be preparing to challenge Weiss again."

"Maybe I have just seen how pointless it is."

"Or, maybe, there's something else troubling you. Something concerning our guest?" He didn't need to be so questioning, he already knew the basic answer- all that was required was details.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you are suddenly acting very strangely, my friend. I have never seen you look like this before. What is different now?" He chuckled as he observed her pride waver, her left eye twitching slightly. "Shelke often behaves like this...when she feels like an outcast."

"What are you implying?"

"Do not get so harsh with me. Perhaps, if you dropped your pride for a moment, we may be able to help each other."

She scoffed, looking away from him once again.

It was to be expected. Nero had never really supported Rosso during times of need before...mainly because the woman hadn't really ever been in need.

"It's him..." She said, so suddenly.

"Genesis?" Her head shook from side to side, indicating that the answer was 'no'. "Weiss?"

"Indeed."

"What about him?" Nero asked, expecting her to rant on about how Weiss was so strong and praised and 'special'. However, what he got instead was quite different.

"He's so lucky." The woman's words baffled him, leaving the ravenette speechless. Instead, he merely beckoned for her to continue, not wanting to interrupt the possible opportunity of a 'heart-warming' discussion. "Not only is he stronger," Yep...there it was. "But, even Genesis likes him more."

"What do you mean?" Nero questioned, gazing at her, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I saw how Genesis looked at him; the same look mentioned in all of the books I have read. Unless the novels are mistaken, I believe that Genesis is...is..."

Nero stared at her, shocked by her implication. Was she really suggesting that Genesis, the honourable SOLDIER and provider of their strength, was _lusting_ after Weiss? Impossible!

"And you are...envious?"

She chuckled; even in sorrow she retained her pride.

"Imagine it! Me, Rosso The Crimson, hoping for someone to..." She sighed, staring down at the floor. The ravenette didn't dare interrupt her. If she was about to say what he thought she was, they he wasn't going to stop her. "I guess, I've always wondered what it was like to be loved. When people see me, they cower in fear or run away...they...don't even give me a chance..."

Nero's mouth flowed into a smile, beneath that muzzle. So, that was it? The heartless Rosso...wasn't so heartless.

"We've never run from you, Rosso." He reminded her.

"Ha! Azule is hardly human anymore; Weiss is almost certainly not interested in females and you...you aren't interested in me..."

She did have a point, though he wasn't sure whether he would agree that Weiss did not share an interest in women. The white-haired teen had never really shown an interest in anyone, not just females in particular.

"Love does not come in one form," He said, trying to find words to comfort her without lying. The last thing Rosso The Crimson needed, was to be lied to. "I love Weiss and he loves me...but as _brothers_, not _lovers_. In a sense, we are all brothers and sisters and I am not referring to the presence of Genesis's cells within us." Had he been, then Shelke would not have been included, as the brunette's cells had never been spliced into her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking down at him. Nero had never seen her like this. She seemed so...lost and confused, no hatred or anger in those crimson eyes.

"By sharing the same pain and hardships, we have formed a bond like no other. Though we are not the kind to flaunt our feelings, it is clear to me that we all care for one another. Even Weiss shows concern towards your well-being after one of your little fights, despite not asking you directly. Once in a while, Rosso, especially in a place like DeepGround- you need to consider what you have as well as what you desire. Otherwise, what is there to stop you from giving up?"

Those pondering eyes seemed to lighten at his words, expressing true understanding and comprehension. The poor teen didn't know when he had become the lecturer of the group, but he quite fancied the position.

"You are right!" She exclaimed, the usual spark returning to her eyes- a smirk spread across her face. "Thank you, Nero!"

"Now, if I were you, I would start coming up with new ways to combat Weiss."

"Indeed." She said, her burning eyes fixating on the far wall instantly- her regular 'thinking' trait.

And so, with his words of comfort said and done, the woman began mumbling to herself. He picked up one or two, 'Then I hit him!'s and 'He won't expect that!'s and stuff quite similar. However, soon he lost interested and decided to just, very quietly, slip away.

Now all there was to do, was to find Azule and give him a lecture of a different sort!

No one put Rosso down, not on Nero's watch!

**

* * *

A/N:**** Hey, guys! I hope you liked Cloud's alone time. I know it's kinda short, but there isn't much to write when there is only one person there. Besides, all that built up tension would make it difficult to last long.**

**Sorry that everything beyond that point is kind of boring and I am really sorry that this chapter has returned to the previous short length. I wanted to get this up just before my life got hectic. Hopefully, I'll have a full-length chapter up by this time next week.**

**I think this chapter makes it pretty obvious who Genesis will be paired with (though it may have been obvious beforehand). I will fulfil your requests for a Genesis pairing but ONLY after Zack and Cloud get together and there will be an option for the non-Genesis pairing fans to skip his lovey-dovey parts.**

**Anyway, I now know EXACTLY when Cloud and Zack get together and it's really not that far away. I'd say, about two chapters and they may have their first kiss. I hope you can wait until then.**

**Finally, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	7. Return To Banora

**A/N:**** I am so, so, so, SO, sorry for such a ridiculously late update! Life has been hectic lately, so I got distracted. Then, I'll admit, I completely forgot about this story (forgive me). But, I am back and ready to give it my all!**

**It won't be long until Cloud and Zack get together, but some drama is necessary first, don't you think? I'm trying not to focus too much on the Genesis angle, but he is about to play a huge part in this story. But, don't worry; the Clack pairing is my main focus at all times! Everything is building up. **

**The whole DeepGround thing was just for some character development, now we can get on to the good stuff! Some luscious sex scenes are on their way!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7:

**Return To Banora**

"Zack!" Kunsel shouted, his hands firmly placed on his hips as his foot tapped the wooden floor impatiently- sending out a faint echo. He was stood in the doorway of the church, as he had been for the past fifteen minutes. Cloud was beside him, stretching his aching body in a futile attempt to rid himself of his discomfort. Sleeping in a pew was definitely _not_ the best idea they'd had, and his shower had done nothing for his cramped muscles.

Kunsel had been rushing them all morning, ever since he had awoken. You could definitely tell he was a SOLDIER, the way he had barked orders at the two every few minutes- even banging on the bathroom door if he thought either of them was taking too long.

It was a bit ridiculous.

But, at this moment, the brunette had every right to be impatient. The three men had been 'ready' to leave an hour ago. Then, Aerith showed up to ruin everything. Since arriving, she had been all over Zack- smothering him in kisses and hugs, not letting the guy breathe. It made the blond feel sick to watch the display. If she would just get her greedy hands off of him, they'd be able to leave.

"There's a beaten and vulnerable man out there on his own and all _he_ can do is make out." Kunsel remarked, jabbing his thumb in the ravenette's direction accusingly. Cloud knew that the helmet-clad man cared very little for Genesis, seeing as he had been moaning about having to go save a 'worthless piece of trash' not too long ago. But, still, he had a point.

"I'mma coming!" With a last kiss goodbye, Zack came jogging up to them- his trademark grin never fading for a second.

"Dude," Was the simple and blunt response he got from Kunsel; before the man stormed out, grabbing his backpack as he did.

"His promotion really went to his head." The tanned warrior said, throwing his own bag over his shoulders. He slapped Cloud's back playfully, chuckling a bit. "We better go, before Lord Moans-a-lot comes back." The blond nodded in response, trying not to look his friend in the eye. After the embarrassing event earlier that morning, he'd been trying to avoid Zack.

"Bye, Zack!" Aerith called, watching the spikey-haired youth depart. Cloud quickly gathered up some last minute supplies, cramming them into his bag neatly, before turning to follow the others. However, it seemed that even _that_ was too simple! "Erm, Cloud?"

Cloud Strife was not a rude boy. His mother had always raised him to be kind, friendly and polite towards others (especially women), but it took a tremendous amount of effort to withhold his sigh at that moment.

A conversation with Aerith was the last thing he needed.

"Yeah?" He said, turning to face the girl with the most positive attitude he could muster.

"Look after Zack, won't you? I know…there's no way to stop him running off into adventure," Her hands clasped into a praying position, her eyes gazing down at the floor- shimmering brightly through the first gatherings of tears. "Zack is Zack and there's no changing that."

_She's certainly right about that._

"Sometimes, I think he's just a bit too confident. I just…don't want to lose him again. Please…."

Was there no mercy?

Not long ago, Cloud despised this girl- conjuring up cruel images of urinating on her precious flowers. But now, his heart secretly wept for her. He had never once during their meeting considered her feelings or the hardships she had been through. Cloud had seen Zack 'die', had spent a night without him and it was hell. But Aerith, she hadn't even known where Zack was. One day, he just stopped answering her calls and letters. Had she wondered whether the ravenette had just lost interest in her, had found someone else?

It was times like these that Cloud hated having a conscience, times when terrible guilt consumed him like a raging inferno.

"Don't worry," Cloud murmured, placing a soothing hand on her slim shoulder. "I'll keep him out of trouble." He offered the girl a smile, hoping to put her mind at ease.

Warmth spread throughout him in an instant as he was pulled into a gentle embrace, small arms wrapping around his form tenderly. And, despite it all, the former cadet found himself returning the affection, placing his hands on the brunette's back.

"Thank you."

Maybe Aerith wasn't so bad after all….

* * *

The truck rocked from side to side, stirring the teen's insides with a vengeance. Cloud was prone to motion-sickness and, with a crazy driver like this, vomiting was imminent. He hardly acknowledged the supportive hands on either shoulder, belonging to both Zack and Kunsel.

They had caught a ride in Midgar from a man who was willing to take them to just outside Banora's boundaries. Apparently, Shinra had released reports of vicious and dangerous monsters in the area- an obvious attempt to keep people away. And, it seemed to work. The man was very determined to stay away from the actual town, so much so that three trained warriors had to give in to his demands.

So now they were on their way, heading straight back to where they had come. It seemed a bit of a waste to have come so far only to turn back after one night. Then again, Zack hadn't been able to bring Genesis with them- it was always his plan to return for the poet. Aerith had, naturally, gotten a new phone and number during the four years- making calling her impossible. So, the ravenette had no choice but to return, just to tell her the truth. Cloud actually found it rather…noble.

But, now Zack had a new pastime: sharing stories regarding caring for a comatose little blond.

It was worse than when your parents would share stories of your childhood with your friends! Just because it was _Zack_!

"You should have seen him, Kunsel! He was clinging to me like a baby when I tried to bathe him! I thought I'd never get him in the water!" The two burst into mad laughter- one at the memory and the other at the thought. Cloud, however, was far from amused.

"You bathed me?" He spluttered, trying not to heave and empty his stomach all over the truck.

"Oh, yeah! No offence, Cloud, but you stunk! I was not carrying you around like _that_, I can tell you!"

"Aw, looks like Chocobo here is a bit embarrassed." Kunsel stated coolly, gazing out across the horizon.

"Don't worry, Cloud,"

_Oh thank Gaia._ The teen sighed in relief, taking Zack's reassurance as confirmation that he hadn't completely undressed the boy.

"I didn't let anyone else see you."

"What! You s-saw m-me…n-naked?" The boy's cheeks flared up into a wild blush at the thought. Compared to Zack and his muscled and well-toned form, Cloud was pathetic- and now his idol knew it.

"Duh. Part of you was awake all right!" The ravenette said, casting a suggestive wink at the kid.

"No way." Kunsel chuckled, leaning against the side of the truck and letting out a relaxed sigh.

"I tried to ignore it, but when it was jabbing me in the side every time I tried to wash myself it was kinda hard. I thought you were just trying to get my attention for a minute."

Cloud felt worse, hiding his face in his gloved hands as soon as he heard the words. Zack had seen him naked and aroused and had washed next to him- which of course meant that Zack had been naked beside him!

"Hey, guys." The smiles drained from their faces, even the ever-cheerful ravenette, as they caught the deep and serious tone of Kunsel's voice. Two sets of oceanic eyes darted to the helmet-clad warrior as he gazed at the sun. Something was up, clearly.

"What's up?" Zack asked, obviously straining to avoid using an upbeat tone.

"I was just thinking…what if Shinra already got to Genesis?"

_Silence…._

"They would have probably taken him to Professor Hojo; he was part of Project G after all." Cloud and Zack exchanged a look of worry- embarrassment, sickness and joy fading as they considered the brunette's words. "What if Genesis is going through the same thing you guys did?"

"Then…we go and get him!" Zack shouted, punching his fist into the air. "I know you don't believe me, Kunsel, but something happened down in Banora! If you'd seen how sad Genesis looked during that battle, you'd be as determined as I am." Cloud gazed at the man's face, observing the furrowed eyebrows and concerned frown- an expression he had never seen before. Was that the same expression Zack had worn whilst looking after Cloud? "When he turned into that…monster, it was almost as if he wanted to die, as though he was hoping it would finish him off."

"Then why didn't you let it?" Kunsel questioned.

"How can you say that!" Zack snapped.

"Zack, both of his friends are dead and he was responsible. Do you really think he's going to enjoy life after that? He turned Angeal away from everything he believed in and he was the cause of Sephiroth's breakdown. Sorry, but maybe it would be best if he had died."

"Maybe you're right." The puppy-like man let out a harsh sigh, confusion obviously taking a hold of him. So this was Zack's serious side?

_He was never like this before, not even on assignments. _Cloud pondered, gazing at the man with morbid curiosity.

"But, we have to try. If anyone knows where to go from here, it's him. Genesis knows something we don't…I can feel it."

"That's deep man." Kunsel gazed out at the sun once again, just staring for a moment before letting out a sure nod. "I'm convinced. Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" The smile returned to the man's features as quickly as it had gone. Once again, he was the Zack Cloud knew and loved.

_I mean like…I mean,….argh!_

* * *

"This the place?" The beast growled, taking a step onto the cracking concrete, his eyes pinned on the large structure before him.

"Seems like it. It certainly matches the description." The woman moved to join him, her arms folded and her hips rolling as she walked- her crimson gaze lingering on the wooden doors.

"So we can have some fun, right?" A hideous smirk spread across his face as he continued to move toward the doors, clicking his knuckles into place on the way.

"Try not to overdo it, Azule. If the Restrictor finds out that we've been on the surface, we won't see sunlight for the rest of our lives." She muttered, her voice displaying her disinterest.

"Oh, I'll be subtle!" He said with a tone overflowing with cockiness. After exchanging a quick look of glee with his comrade, he released a loud roar- one mighty enough to shake the pebbles on the concrete themselves. He smashed his gigantic fist through the wood with his strength, hardly flinching as the wood splintered in several place, remains fluttering everywhere as what was left of the door was sent hurtling out of the frame and into the building itself.

"Subtle, huh?" Rosso mocked, strolling past him- taking care to step over the pieces of wood and dust that had gathered on the floor. The last thing she needed was an evening spent cleaning her boots.

"Did anything get blown up?" Azule countered, following her through the frame, pleased to find that he did not have to bend to avoid hitting his head. He loved large doorways. "Knock, knock!" He called, his grotesque grin widening as he caught sight of the girl. She gasped, dropping a basket of some sort onto the floor. The poor thing froze in fear, her eyes widening in horror, her small form trembling uncontrollably. After a quick observation of the church, the two intruders came to the conclusion that the girl was currently alone and very vulnerable…the perfect target.

"That is usually when you say 'who's there'." Rosso told her, sauntering into the church with a chuckle. The sound of her footsteps on the wood bounced off the stone walls, creating an eerie soundtrack for her approach. Pleased with the effect she had on the girl, Rosso leant in with a small smirk. "Now, where is the boy?"

"Wh-what b-b-boy?" The girl stuttered, taking a foolish step back- as though it would actually put any distance between them.

"Don't mess with us, girly." The beast growled. "Tell us where the boy is and we might play nice."

"Now, now, Azule. Never make promises you cannot keep!"

"No one else is here!" The brunette screamed at them, only extracting chuckles from the sadistic intruders.

"Oh really?" Rosso's hand glided down, her finger hooking an item of great interest. "Then, who do these belong to?" She held the male underwear up for both the girl and Azule to see, chuckling again. A black pair of boxers, obviously recently worn by the amount of creases.

"My boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend? That doesn't fit." The man remarked, glancing at his comrade.

"Of course it does, Azule. He _was_ her boyfriend; of course she would have some of his underwear lying around." She scoffed at her partner's stupidity.

"Better get 'em checked out, just in case she's trying to double-cross us."

"Very well. We better finish up here."

* * *

The poor youth's pleading had all been in vain, his arguments cast aside by the older two. They'd dragged him along, despite his reluctance. He still believed their angel should be resting, trying to regain his strength. But, no one had listened to him, not _truly_. They pretended they had but Nero knew better.

"We should have enough time to retrieve your weapon, but we must not delay. We need to return to DeepGround before anyone notices we're gone." Weiss informed the other, sighing pitifully. He was resting in one of the seats of the helicopter, his boots resting upon the console casually- his twin katanas within reach- as they always were.

"Relax. We shall return before your precious Restrictor realizes anything." The brunette said, his voice calm and steady. He too was seated, both his arms and legs crossed and his head held high. The helicopter was, of course, computer controlled, requiring no one to run it manually. "Although, there was no need for you to accompany me; I am quite capable of retrieving a simple sword. I was a 1st Class SOLDIER once upon a time."

"It is not that we doubt you," Nero cut in, stopping his brother from making an unnecessary and sarcastic comment. "It's just a precaution."

"You don't want me running off."

"That's right." Weiss hissed, reaching across to ruffle the ravenette's hair tenderly, shushing him before he could make another lame excuse.

"Ha!" The brunette let out a single and simple laugh. "How pathetic."

"Whine all you want, _Brother_, it's for your own good." Nero mewled as Weiss ruffled his hair, an odd sight to any observers. Indeed, Genesis cocked an eyebrow at this behaviour, not that Weiss cared much.

"What with the carrying, watching me sleep and, now, the stalking- anyone would think you all have a thing for me." Genesis stated slyly, adjusting his leather gloves for good measure.

"Why yo-"

"_Weiss."_ Before the white-haired youth could argue with the older, the sound of Rosso calling him through the computer interrupted him, gaining a sigh of relief from Nero and sigh of annoyance from Weiss. _"We located the girl."_

"And the kid?"

"_Not here and she insists she doesn't know anyone matching his description."_

"Damn!" The youth cursed, darting into an upright position and slamming his fist against the console- leaving a noticeable dent in the metal.

"Try not to destroy the helicopter." Genesis teased, a perfect smirk crossing his smooth lips- revealing flawless white teeth.

"_Tell him about the underwear!"_

"_Quiet, Azule! I'm getting to it."_

"_Tell him!"_

Nero moved a hand to rest on his brother's shoulder, instantly feeling how tense and stressed he was. Weiss really did have little patience, especially when it came to Rosso and Azule's arguing.

"What underwear?" The bare-chested youth snarled.

"_We found a pair of male underwear in the church."_

"And?"

"_We couldn't locate any hairs, though we did manage to extract a semen sample. The girl tells us they belong to her deceased boyfriend."_

The brunette dropped his head, eye lids half-closed as he analysed the words. Zack Fair.

Nero had already told him of the SOLDIER's death and his final stand.

Zack.

Angeal's puppy.

He was dead and it was all Genesis' fault. He could remember the boy well, his smile, his eyes, his carefree nature. But, he also remembered the side of Zack he had brought out of him- the anger, the worry and confusion, the rage. He had tainted an innocent soul, he had created another monster incarnate.

"Did SOLDIER keep semen samples on their database?" Weiss asked him, hardly noticing the warrior's despair.

"Indeed." The brunette murmured.

"Good. We'll check the sample against that of her boyfriend's on the database. If they don't match, we know she's lying."

"But…how could a semen sample have lasted so long?" Nero asked, tilting his head. "She hasn't seen him in over four years." An important fact they all seemed to have overlooked.

"Then we know she's lying, but we'll still check- just in case." Weiss snarled. "Rosso, send the sample to the labs and give them Zack Fair's details. Take the girl back to DeepGround and keep her prisoner. Make sure the Restrictor doesn't know a thing."

"_Rosso-out."_

"Why are you looking for the boy anyway?" Genesis asked, only vaguely remembering the blond cadet from their brief meeting before.

"He was part of Hojo's experiments. Just like we are infused with your spliced cells, he has been infused with those of Sephiroth. We need to check the results, to make sure he isn't a threat."

"Whatever.…" Genesis mumbled, turning to gaze out of the window. "Nothing but a pack of monsters…"

* * *

"At least I don't have to carry you this time." Zack said, slapping the boy on the back playfully.

"I wouldn't mind taking the sword, though Zack. You know, just in case you're still tired."

"Beat it, Kunsel!" The ravenette put his hand on the hilt protectively, shooting a glare at the other man.

The journey had been surprisingly quick and short, probably due to how insanely fast their driver was. As promised, he had stopped a few miles outside the town and wished them luck before speeding off back to Midgar. And so, the three of them were now making their way to Banora with high spirits under the blazing sun. And boy was it hot today. At least in Midgar you had plenty of pollution to block out the heat but here…nothing but pure sunlight. Kunsel had even removed his helmet due to the weather, choosing to cradle it under his arm.

Drinking tons of water didn't really help with their temperature and only resulted in constant toilet stops.

It wasn't long before Zack had rid himself of his top, holding it in his hand loosely as he strolled along like a drunk on his way back from a party.

Cloud thought he looked oddly…_sexy_ shirtless, with his leather SOLDIER suspenders still over his shoulders , just about holding up his pants (which were hanging loosely on his hips.) Then, of course, where the leather gloves which, for some reason, Cloud found erotic

Zack himself was perfect. His skin was a lovely tanned bronze, his sweat shimmering in the sunlight. It was lovely and smooth, not a hair or freckle in sight- just like a porn star. There was the odd scar here or there received from his battles, but they only added to his masculine appearance.

His toned body was incredible- though Cloud was sure such muscles were common among SOLDIER members. He was rather lean, yet perfectly proportioned, each line and contour superb in its placement. His arms looked so buff that Cloud thought that he would be perfectly safe within them. His chest was well-defined and his abs put most men to shame. It was true; Zack Fair could have any girl he wanted. Aerith was so lucky to be under _that_ at night. And yet, his puppy-like innocence made it all the more sweet.

"With Genesis back to normal, we're unlikely to run into any monsters out here." Kunsel promised.

"So…" The other two turned to look at Zack as he let out the single word, hoping for something serious or relevant. They should have known, "Truth or dare?"

Both Cloud and Kunsel let out an irritated sigh as the ravenette smiled innocently, holding his hands up in mocking defence.

"We don't have time, Zack." Kunsel hissed, quickening his pace.

"Puh-lease?" There it was- Kunsel's death glare. "I'll start! Kunsel, truth or dare?" The blond shook his head at his friend's persistence, awaiting Kunsel's response confidently.

"Truth."

_What!_ Kunsel had given in to the incredibly sexy SOLDIER.

"Did you try and snog Aerith while I was gone?" Zack asked with a grin.

The brunette let out a sigh, avoiding his friend's gaze. Cloud couldn't believe it! Kunsel had actually….

"True."

Zack chuckled loudly, obviously having already been told.

"Cloud, truth or dare?" Zack turned on him with those shimmering eyes and that luscious smile. There was no way the teen was going to choose dare, not when his friend was wearing such a mischievous grin.

"T-truth." He whispered nervously, hoping the other hadn't heard him. Blasted SOLDIERs and their heightened senses!

"True or false, are you a virgin?"

_Gulp_.

_If I say no, will Zack make fun of me?_ Cloud mused, his eyes widening in horror. _I could lie. Then again, he'll want to know who I slept with…and I'm a terrible liar!_

"True." He muttered, his cheeks flushing deeply as he kicked at the ground.

No laughter…

The boy looked up, wondering why no one was laughing. It was funny, right? Cloud was probably the only virgin amongst them, so why was no one teasing him?

Zack still had that smile, but no laughter.

All of a sudden, the ravenette had leapt in front of the younger teen, wrapping his bare arms around the smaller frame tightly. Cloud was lifted into a tight embrace, his feet loosing contact with the ground as he was spun- his clothed form rubbing against Zack's bare shirtless one.

"That's so cute!" Zack shouted, spinning the boy faster- obviously disregarding the boy's motion sickness. "Our little Cloudy hasn't popped his cherry. Aw, I love you!"

_I love you too._ Cloud thought as he was returned to his standing position, staring up into Zack's happy face.

"Shut up." He murmured.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I think it's sweet that you're holding out."

"Zack!" Kunsel shouted, snapping the ravenette back to reality. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously!" The teen shouted back, practically skipping up to the brunette.

"I dare you to…" Cloud caught up, hoping that Kunsel wasn't going to involve _him_ in the dare. The last thing Cloud needed was Zack rubbing his body with the excuse 'I was dared to'. "Spend the rest of the journey in nothing but your boxers."

_Kunsel's a perv…_ The blond decided, narrowing his gaze as he imagined the effect _that_ sight would have on him.

"Dude, that is sick…and twisted and…totally genius!"

_Oh, Zack…_ Cloud slapped his own forehead as he heard the ruffling of clothing, knowing exactly what was happening.

The ravenette had stripped himself of his boots, pants, suspenders and gloves, wearing nothing but a pair of tight, pink boxers.

"Aerith gave 'em to me! I've been wanting to show these babies off!" The man seemed completely at ease half-exposed, being so naturally confident and innocent.

Talk about instant hardness!

Cloud could feel his own underwear become uncomfortably tight as he stared at the God before him. Zack's legs were just as toned and sexy as the rest of him, and his ass looked tight and sexy as hell.

Then there was that…_thing_! That bulge in the front of his boxers, that tasty-looking treat which stirred things within Cloud he hadn't known existed. He felt like he was gonna faint due to this new sensation, just at the sight of his friend.

There was absolutely _no_ way of denying it now…

He was totally hot for Zack…

_Loved_ him, even.

And, boy was it gonna be awkward.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

** I really hope you like this chapter. You won't have to wait much longer before something happens.**

**Obviously, seeing as Genesis and Zack are going to the same place, I won't be switching between their P.O.V's when they meet. I know exactly how and when Cloud and Zack are gonna get together, it's all planned out so, just hang in there!**

**Of course, I want you to tell me what you think so please review with feedback and suggestions!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
